


Inevitable

by writeonclara



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Boys Will Be Boys, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Hogwarts, Humor, M/M, Rivalry, Slash, Unhappy marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeonclara/pseuds/writeonclara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius figured that turning down Albus Severus's offer for friendship years ago would give him the opportunity to get over his silly little crush. He just didn't expect Albus Severus to react so <i>negatively</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Scorpius Malfoy tilted his head back, trying to stop the flow of blood from his nose but not willing to touch it because it _hurt_. He knew the spell to heal minor wounds—Merlin knew his mother had to use it on him often enough—but of course he had no wand, and anyway he wasn't quite confident enough with magic to use it on his own face. He gingerly pressed the sleeve of his robe under his nose, even though he could practically already hear his mother throwing a fit for using his clothing as a handkerchief.

Thinking of his mother gave him the time he needed to calm down and get a handle of his situation. He was kidnapped, but by who or why he couldn't say. He knew how—one moment, he was strolling along Diagon Alley with his father, who had gained a foot when his mum hexed rabbit ears on him, the next his father was stupefied and Scorpius was dragged off to who-knew-where. And now he was sitting in some dingy, dinky room with a throbbing nose.

Scorpius knew his father would find him sooner rather than later. His kidnapper was obviously dead from the neck up, grabbing him in the middle of Diagon bloody Alley from his father like he did. He didn't think, however, that his captor needed to wallop him one across the face. But his father would come save him. He knew it. He was certain. Besides, he already had his cry.

"Are you okay?"

Okay, perhaps Scorpius was a _little_ scared, since he leaped to his feet at the whispered question. Scorpius whirled around and stared at the other boy, eyes wide, head tilted back. The boy was shorter than Scorpius but looked around the same age, shuffling towards him as if he wasn't sure if Scorpius was bad or good. He was skinny and looked sort of like an owl, with wide green eyes that goggled at Scorpius with a mixture of interest and fear.

"Your shirt's all bloody," observed the boy.

"I know," Scorpius snapped.

"What happened?"

"I ran into a door." His tone was sarcastic, but he said it with the intonation of the seven-year-old he was, heavily emphasizing 'ran' and 'door.'

The boy's lower lip quivered and Scorpius sighed, putting his entire body into it. "How did they get you?"

"I was playing with my brother, 'cept I can't run as fast as him. Someone grabbed me." The boy didn't look as if he was going to cry anymore. Scorpius took his sleeve away from his nose. The bleeding had finally stopped. "Are you okay?"

Scorpius shrugged, feeling little pricks at the back of his eyes. He had finished crying, but talking about it all made him want to burst into tears.

"It's okay," the boy said, smiling brightly. He was missing his two front teeth. "My daddy will save us."

Scorpius stood a little straighter, frowning. "No he won't."

The boy's smile wavered a bit. "Yes he will."

"No, he won't. _My_ father will find us first."

"Yeah right." The boy put his hands on his hips, glaring up at Scorpius with those sharp green eyes. "My daddy's _Harry Potter._ "

"Whoop-de-doo. My father says your _daddy_ is a giant tosser."

Apparently, this dummy had never met someone who wasn't falling all over themselves over the great Harry Potter, because he just gaped at Scorpius in disbelief. Finally, the boy huffed and turned his face away abruptly, not willing to put up with such an indignity.

"Harry-bloody-Potter. He didn't do a good job at keeping you safe, did he?"

"Who's _your_ dad? Probably somebody stupid, like Draco _Malfoy_?"

This time, it was Scorpius who fell silent.

The boy's eyes lit up with malicious delight. "It is, isn't it. You know what my mum says about your dad?"

"I don't," Scorpius could guess. He wasn't stupid.

"That he's a 'cowardly traitor who switches sides faster than a fart clears out an elevator'."

Scorpius clenched his fists.

"And that he divorced your mum because he's a _pouf_!" said the boy, with a glee of someone who didn't know exactly the meaning of what he was saying, but knew it was something bad. Scorpius wasn't even sure exactly what it meant to be a pouf, but he knew an insult when he heard one.

"Shut up," he hissed, then burst into tears. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!"

The boy looked startled. Scorpius ran to the other side of the room, sobbing into his hands. He had been done crying. He wasn't scared. His father would be there soon, no matter what this git said. He would be home soon.

An hour passed, and Scorpius wasn't so sure anymore. Their kidnappers had popped in briefly, not saying anything to them but carrying on a conversation about how they would finally get their revenge on Harry Potter and the traitor, as if Scorpius and the boy couldn't understand what they were saying because they were young. Then they left, just like that.

Fifteen minutes later, he heard, "I'm sorry," said so quietly he almost missed it. "I didn't mean it."

Scorpius said nothing.

Less than a minute later, he heard the boy sniff.

"I'm really sorry," the boy said again, still quietly. He sounded almost as if he was hurt himself, and Scorpius ventured a look over his shoulder. The boy had his knees drawn up to his chest. His cheeks were dirty with tear tracks. Scorpius turned towards him, but made no move to go any closer.

"My father isn't a cowardly traitor," he said. "He's not a pouf, either."

The boy nodded.

"What's your name?"

"Albus Severus Potter, but everyone calls me Al."

Scorpius wrinkled his nose. What kind of name was that? When Scorpius tried it out, it was as if his mouth was full of rocks. "I'm Scorpius Malfoy. Do you always introduce yourself with your middle name?"

Al shrugged. "It's not my middle name. I have two names."

"Two names?"

"My dad says that I should be proud of both my names coz they once belonged to two very great men."

"Was your dad worried he would run out of children to name?"

Al dimpled when he grinned. "No, coz I have a little sister, but I think it would be mean to have named her Severus."

All of a sudden, Al's face crumpled. "I want to go home."

Scorpius gave in and went to Al's side, as much for himself than for the scared kid. Sitting alone in this room was giving him the willies. " _Our_ dads will rescue us soon." 

Al's dimpled. "Bet you my dad'll get here first."

"Bet you not."

As it turned out, it was Scorpius's father who blasted into the room, looking angrier than even the time Scorpius had broken some priceless vase from China—though the rabbit ears took away some of the effect. For a moment, the two boys and Draco Malfoy just stared at each other, then Scorpius leaped to his feet and went flying into his father's arms. He was crying (bawling, really) again, but his father didn't seem put off. He swept Scorpius into his arms and hugged him tight, pressing his son's face into his shoulder as if Scorpius would disappear if he didn't hold on tight enough. Scorpius just blubbered with relief.

"You must be Albus Severus," he heard his father rumble, before turning his head away from his father's shoulder. Al looked crushed and abandoned. His father carefully crouched in front of Al, not loosening his grip from Scorpius. "Don't worry. Pot—you're father's outside, keeping an eye on the prisoners. The only reason why he didn't get here first was because I left him with guard duty." He offered his hand to Al, who looked at it for a moment, before he launched himself into Scorpius's father's arms on the other side.

Scorpius's father grunted, straightening. "I'm too old for this, you know that, right?"

"Who were they, daddy? Who were the guys who kidnapped us?" Scorpius rarely called his father 'daddy,' and his father looked down at him in surprise.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about," said his father, gently, though the corners of his mouth were tight. Scorpius recognised this look from when he did something bad.

"Mr. Malfoy?" said Al, pulling back to squint at Scorpius' father's head. "Did you know you have giant rabbit ears on your head?"

"Yes, Albus Severus, I'm fully aware that I have 'giant rabbit ears.' Trust me, you don't want to know."

The house they was much messier than Scorpius's room had ever been. Had these people never heard of house elves? Dirty plates and cups littered every horizontal surface. The floor didn't even have a path for his father to walk; rather, he had to kick larger items out of his way or risk tripping. 

"Al? Al!"

Al struggled out of Draco's arms, wailing like the Hogwarts Express and flying into Mr. Potter's arms. Scorpius had never seen Harry Potter in person before, and his eyes were automatically drawn to the scar on his forehead. Then his father poked him in the arm and whispered, "I raised you better than that."

Scorpius flushed and ducked his head, pressing his face against his father's neck because he rarely got to be this close to him. His father was by no means the 'touchy-feely' type. He ignored the quiet conversation going on over his head between his father and Mr. Potter—something about waiting for reinforcements, if he and Al should get medical treatment, what the f-u-c-k (as if he couldn't spell) was going on here?—and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

*

Four years later, on Platform 9 3/4, Al spotted Scorpius Malfoy across the way and forgot all about his concerns about being sorted into Slytherin. He tugged on his father's sleeve, unaware of the nodding match he and Draco Malfoy were having. "Dad, can I go say hi?"

"Who do you want to say hi to, huh? Your _girl_ friend?"

James was such a nosy git. Al glared at him. " _No_ , stupid."

"That's enough," their father said tiredly, putting a hand on Al's shoulder. "Come on, let's go greet them."

"Where are you going?"

Al froze. These days, his mum and dad always yelled at each other. Even the smallest things, like if his father finished the milk and his mother wanted tea turned into a wild screaming match that usually ended with slammed doors and several days of tense silence. Al hated it. He glanced under his eyelashes at James and Lily, who had both fallen into the same gloom Al was in as soon as their mother spoke in that tone.

"Al wants to say hi to a friend, Ginny," his dad said, obviously struggling to keep his voice calm.

His mother's eyes flicked towards the Malfoys and her mouth set in a tense line, which meant that his mum was about to give a howler a run for its money. Al grabbed the sleeve of his dad's robe. "Come on, Dad. Let's go," he pleaded, eyes darting between his parents.

"There is absolutely no way you are going to associate with those—those _Malfoys_ ," his mum snapped, and Al flinched.

" _Ginny_ ," his dad snarled, probably just as an excuse to argue with his wife and not in the defense of the Malfoys' virtue. Al could feel his cheeks heating. He knew that everyone was staring at his dad, like they always did, and Al wished desperately that they would save the scene for behind closed doors.

"I'm going now," Al said loudly, letting go of his dad's sleeve and darting towards the Malfoy family. He ignored his mother shrieking his full name and ducked his head, certain that his parents' sole existence was to embarrass the hell out of him.

Mr. Malfoy noticed him first, raising his eyebrows in surprise when he stuttered to a halt in front of them. "Well, well. If it isn't Potter-three."

Al smiled nervously. "Hi, Mr. Malfoy." With that cursory greeting, his eyes fell on a startled looking Scorpius and Al was about to say something when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder.

"Don't run off like that, Al," his father said, annoyed, but he was looking at Mr. Malfoy.

"Potter," said Mr. Malfoy, inclining his head slightly.

Al decided that his father and Mr. Malfoy could continue their nodding match and turned towards Scorpius, who was frowning. Suddenly, Al wasn't sure if he should have raced forward without thinking. Scorpius had never returned any of his owls, after all.

"Hi," he said, a little nervous, and felt unbelievably stupid when Scorpius just raised an eyebrow.

"Is this your son, Malfoy? Hello, uh—"

"Don't tell me you forgot his name," Mr. Malfoy said, somehow sounding amused and disdainful at the same time. Al groaned and closed his eyes.

"Er, he's named after a constellation, right?"

Al wondered if the ground could open up and swallow him whole, like _right now_.

"Orion?" his father ventured, which was so embarrassing that Al tried to disown his father by sheer will.

"Yes," Mr. Malfoy said, who could have very well been saying, 'It can't be helped.' Al opened his mouth to correct his father, but Mr. Malfoy's eyes flicked towards him for the briefest second and Al closed his mouth. Well, at least he wasn't insulted.

His father looked relieved, and it really wasn't that nice to play a trick on his father like that, but his dad should have known Scorpius's name. He and Scorpius had been _kidnapped_ together.

"Did you want something, Albus Severus?" Scorpius asked and whatever resolve Al had fell away. He looked at the disinterested, blank expression on Scorpius's face, then back to his father who was engaged in a tense silence with Mr. Malfoy, and decided that this was a bad idea.

"No, never mind," Al said, dejected and hurt. Maybe his mother was right. He grabbed his father's sleeve and pulled him back towards his family. "Come on, Dad. Let's go."

*

Scorpius and his father watched as Albus Severus and Mr. Potter left, dark heads bent together. Albus Severus had got taller. "Orion?" he asked his father, amused.

"I think you hurt Potter-three's feelings."

Scorpius shrugged roughly, ducking his head. When he glanced back up, his father had a far away look in his eyes. "Father?"

"It's nothing. Come along, now, there's the train."

*

To the surprise of most the students and at least a quarter of the teachers, Scorpius was not, in fact, sorted into Slytherin. The hat had settled on his head and hummed thoughtfully.

_"Another Malfoy, eh? Good, good. You're certainly a bright one, yes, like your father—but you lack the ambition of a true Slytherin."_

Scorpius shrugged. It was true enough; he didn't really want to _be_ anyone. He just wanted to be left alone.

_"Yes,"_ the hat sounded sad for some reason, before it blared, "RAVENCLAW!"

There was a weak applause from the Ravenclaw table, and several boos and catcalls from everywhere else. Scorpius ignored them and kept his head held high. He took the seat at the end of the table and looked down at his hands, knowing that everyone was looking at him.

He didn't look up again until he heard Albus Severus's name called. To his complete and utter lack of surprise, Albus Severus was sorted into Gryffindor like the rest of the lot of them. Their eyes locked for a moment, then Albus Severus turned away sharply. He wondered what would have happened if he had accepted Albus Severus's offer of friendship, if people would not look at him as if he had kicked their favourite crup or something. Maybe he would have been sorted into Gryffindor. He allowed himself a brief daydream of being mates with Albus Severus, then shoved the fantasy away again and dropped his gaze back to his hands. It didn't matter. Besides, being friends with Albus Severus Potter would only end in disaster.

Later that evening, as he was trudging behind the group of excited Ravenclaw first years, Scorpius was grabbed roughly by the wrist and dragged into an empty classroom. He thought _oh Merlin, here it comes_ when he looked up into the angry eyes of James Potter.

"You think you're so much better than us."

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," Scorpius said, looking over James' shoulder at the door. He considered the likelihood of a successful escape. He looked back at James. No, escaping wasn't very probable at all.

"Do you have any idea how excited Al was to be your friend? All I heard all those summers ago was 'Scorpius this, Scorpius that.' So why don't you want to be his friend?"

"I just don't!" Scorpius snapped, shoving James' hand away. "It's not complicated, and it's not any of your business. I can be friends with whoever I want."

James snorted, rolling his eyes. " _No one_ wants to be your friend. You think you would have jumped at the chance to be friends with Al."

That hurt. Scorpius flinched back and looked down, biting the inside of his cheek. He wanted to have a cry, but he would never give any of the Potters that satisfaction. Instead, he stood straighter and glared haughtily into James' softening brown eyes.

"Yeah? Well, maybe I just won't be friends with _anyone_ , then!" It wasn't his wittiest comeback, considering he would much rather kick James than anything else.

"Good!" James shouted back, flushing in his anger, any trace of sympathy long gone.

Scorpius kicked him on the shin.

"Ow! You little twerp—!"

Scorpius didn't wait around for James' retaliation; he took off out of the room. Five unfamiliar corridors, two right turns and one wrong one, and he ended up helplessly lost and too proud to ask for directions from the sneering portraits.

This was why Scorpius spent his first night in the Great Hall.

Scorpius woke up to the sound of students filing in for breakfast. Several students stared at him as he sat up, and the Ravenclaws sat as far away from Scorpius as possible. That was fine by him. A glass of cool pineapple juice appeared in front of him and he wrapped his hands around it gratefully. At least the house elves didn't hate him yet.

Scorpius's eyes were drawn to the entrance at the sound of laughter. James and Albus Severus had entered with a group of other first and second years. His gaze lingered on Albus Severus for a moment, before he quickly glared down at the table. Merlin, he was pathetic.

He jumped when someone sat down heavily next to him, then immediately scooted away when he saw that it was James Potter. Probably he came back to finish the job. Fantastic. No one at this table would rescue him. He looked around, flushing under the scrutiny of half the students and the dumb gape of Albus Severus, then spun around with a yelp with James poked him hard on the side.

"You didn't go to your rooms last night."

"Did you chase me all the way there?" Scorpius asked, impressed in spite of himself.

"No, though I should have, you arse. You kicked me in the shin!"

"You deserved it," Scorpius said, folding his arms over his chest and looking away.

"Yeah, maybe."

Scorpius turned back to him, raising his eyebrows.

"You are a total prat, but it's not any of my business."

"You're right, it's not," Scorpius said, a flash of anger tightening his chest. He had spent the _entire night_ on the uncomfortable bench. He was sore and tired and longed for his comfortable bed back in the Manor. Stupid James. Stupid Albus Severus. All of the Potters could go rot, for all he cared.

But James had admitted that he deserved being kicked and he was staring at Scorpius so uncomfortably that Scorpius relented. "But I can see why you made it your business." Scorpius glanced up at Albus Severus, who was sitting at the Gryffindor table, tense back to Scorpius and James. "He's your brother."

"Yeah. You've never had a brother before, so you wouldn't understand."

"Maybe not," Scorpius agreed. "But I do get standing up for someone."

They picked at their breakfasts for a moment, embarrassed.

"You wanna play Exploding Snap later?"

Scorpius looked at James in surprise. Having James apologise to him was odd enough, but for him to suggest that they hang out later was beyond bizarre. He would think that older brother protectiveness would prevent James from even making such an offer, but maybe James had wanted to get one up on his brother. Or maybe James was biding his time, gaining Scorpius's trust before he—

"Ugh, you really are a Ravenclaw. Not _all_ games of Exploding Snap need to have some devious plot behind them. Sometimes, it's just Exploding Snap."

Scorpius relaxed slightly, grinning slightly in spite of himself. "Well, in that case. Sure. Why not."

 

Interlude  
Letters from Scorpius Malfoy

_Dear Mother,_

_School is good. Hogwarts is very nice. I am excelling in all of my classes._

_Love,  
Scorpius_

_Dear Father,_

_There are Potters and Potter-kin everywhere! Did you ever feel like they multiplied when you were a student? I think Hogwarts will be overrun by them soon._

_James Potter (Potter-two, I think you call him) had ~~designe~~ ~~designay~~ decided that I am his new best mate. He follows me around and sits with me while I eat. He's not so bad. Don't tell him that, his head is big enough already._

_~~Albus Severus is a bully~~ ~~Sometimes I think I'm different~~ I am doing better than Albus Severus Potter in every class. I think this makes him mad._

_Gus Goyle is the biggest prat to ever prat. If he's coming to Christmas, I get to bring James. It's only fair._

_I miss you. Give Grandmother my love._

_Love,  
Scorpius_

_—_

_Dear Father,_

_Thank you for the Blitz Bolt! Now that I'm on the quidditch team, I finally have something to use it for. You don't have to come for all of my games, you know, though I really appreciate it. I'm just not sure when they're ever going to find a need for a 'back-up Seeker.' Clearly, I take after Mother when it comes to sports._

_~~Albus Severus got taller over the summer~~ ~~Albus Severus keeps ruining my potions~~ ~~what the hell is the matter with me~~ James has a girlfriend. She's really annoying, but James seems to like her so I guess it's okay. I'm still making better marks than Albus Severus._

_I've made another friend too. His name is Hugo Weasley. I know you and his father don't get along, but I hope you'll come around to liking him. He's very smart. He started as a first year but advanced into my year. I'm glad. I really like him, even though he's doing better than me in a lot of classes. I am still better in Potions, though._

_Love,  
Scorpius_

_—_

_I know you put lacewings in my Pepperup Potion. Real mature, Albus Severus. One might think you're an ickle firstie, instead of a third year._

_—_

_For the last time, Hugo! My shampoo bottle is not a container for your experiments! My hair is purple! PURPLE. YULE BALL IS TOMORROW. YOU ARE SO DEAD._

_—_

_Dear Father,_

_Sometimes, I hate Hogwarts and all of the stupid students and stupid professors here. Sometimes I wish I was born a muggle, or a squib, or not at all._

_Albus Severus and I had a row today. Yeah, it happens all the time, but—I just wish—Merlin, I can't even write it down, even though I know that I'm never going to send this to you, Father. I thought that by rejecting his friendship I would be able to get over this stupid crush I have on him. You think, after all these years, it would go away._

_I tried going on a date to see if that would help. I mean, actually, we just walked around Hogwarts for an hour. It was with Holinda Smith. She asked me to Yule ball last year, but I couldn't go because Hugo had dyed my hair purple. And then she kissed me and it was awful. I mean, she's pretty and all, gorgeous, really—even I can see that—but I just don't think I fancy girls. Oh, Merlin, I think that was the hardest thing I have ever written. I don't fancy girls._

_Actually, come to think about it, that's what Albus Severus fought about earlier. Not about me not fancying girls, because Albus Severus is pretty much the last person I would ever tell on this entire planet, but over Holinda Smith. Somehow, he found out about it, and made a huge to do in the middle of the Great Hall. She must have told him how I turned her down after she kissed me, though her version of the story was considerably different from what actually happened. I know you and Zacharias Smith went to school together, and I've heard stories about what an absolute prat he is. It looks like it went down a generation. I wonder if it's learned behavior, or if it's genetic?_

_She told Albus Severus that _I_ had kissed her, and that she had _let_ me because she felt bad for me. And then she told him that I was pants at it and got drool all over her. What a load of bollocks. We didn't even kiss for long enough for drool to be involved._

_Anyway, Albus Severus took it upon himself to announce to the entire school that I slobbered all over my date. And then, as if to prove that he was better than me in every aspect, he kissed Holinda Smith—very well, apparently—in front of everyone._

_They're dating now._

_I probably have too much pride for my own good because I made Albus Severus's cauldron explode in his face during Potions today. Actually, I guess that was what we _really_ fought about. Of course, Albus Severus laid the blame on me, but he had no way of proving it since we don't even have Potions together, so it hardly mattered. After class, though, he accosted me in the hall. Some nasty words were said and we had a bit of a showdown, which landed Albus Severus in the infirmary. I'm better at spells than him. _

_So there you have it. Kissed by a girl when I like boys, humiliated in front of the entire school by the guy I actually—by Albus Severus (fuck him, I'm over it. I'm so over it), and in detention for laying Albus Severus up right before a Quidditch match. For some reason, the professors have got it in their head that I had attacked Albus Severus to give Ravenclaws a leg up. What rot._

*

Scorpius set his quill down, running his fingers through his hair. He scanned the letter, flinching at certain parts, then crumpling it up in a ball. He held it up and pressed the tip of his wand against it, murmuring, "Incendio."

The Ravenclaw common room was empty. Scorpius dropped into the comfiest armchair, slinging his legs over one armrest and scowling at the ceiling.

He stayed like that all night.

*

Here was how detention with Scorpius and Albus Severus went:

Albus Severus sat at one end of the library. Scorpius sat at the other.

Thirty minutes into the detention, Albus Severus sent over a paper crane containing a drawing of Scorpius drooling all over Holinda, who was cowering under a brolly. Scorpius sent back a picture of Albus Severus-as-caveman.

Ten minutes later, the air was filled with paper projectiles.

This earned them an additional thirty minutes tacked on to the end of their detention.

*

The next day, Scorpius picked himself up from the wall, pulling his wand from his back pocket to wave a casual cleaning spell. When Gus Goyle knocked into his elbow, his pineapple juice had jumped out of his glass onto his face. Gus didn't storm off after he had followed up with a shove against the wall, but rather turned to him and spat, "Dirty pouf."

Then James stormed up and punched Gus in the chin.

"I don't know why you let them treat you like that," James muttered, falling into step beside Scorpius. "You should demand their respect. Besides," he glanced over his shoulder, where Gus was picking himself up and dusting off his robes, "aren't you and Goyle god brothers, or something?"

"Right," said Scorpius. "We are. Gus's convinced I fancy him."

James shuddered, scrunching his nose. "I hope you have better taste than that."

Scorpius immediately thought of Albus Severus and shook his head ruefully. "I'm afraid not."

"Wait." James caught Scorpius's arm, affecting an overblown stunned look. "Don't tell me you actually _fancy_ someone. Not _you_ , Mr 'I've got a chastity belt so firmly wedged up my arse that the idea of sex before marriage gives me vapors.'"

"'Gives me vapors'? What am I, some sort of Victorian heroine?"

"You sure act like it sometimes." James elbowed Scorpius firmly on the side. "Well? You didn't answer my question. Who's the lucky girl?"

"You would think that after all of these years, I would realise just how incredibly nosy you really are."

"So it has to be someone worse than Gus," James said, plowing on ahead when he realised that he wasn't about to get any further information from Scorpius. "That narrows it down a lot. Do you have a thing for Holinda Smith? You're not a masochist, are you?"

"Please. I have _some_ of my dignity left over, thank you." Then Scorpius paused and looked heavenward. "Actually, never mind. It's much worse than that."

"Merlin, she must be an absolute hag."

"Yes," Scorpius said, resigned. "Yes, she really is."

"You're never going to tell me, are you?"

"Not on your life."

They reached the Great Hall and James pushed the heavy doors open. Students from all houses were lounging at the tables, some playing Exploding Snap, others playing chess, and most sitting at tables that weren't their own. Scorpius would always remember his father's face when he first told him that the Great Hall had been pretty much turned into a giant unified common room. His father had shaken his head in disbelief and had murmured something about "good old fashioned competition" and how "Slytherins _never_ used to hang around _Hufflepuffs_ , of all houses."

"Of course not, Father," Scorpius had said gently, "you were at war. Besides, Slytherin has never had a Weasley before."

_That_ had rankled his father beyond words. He knew very well that both his father and Rose's father had been baffled at how _backwards_ it had turned out. But Rose _loved_ being a Slytherin, and really, there was no other house Scorpius would rather be than Ravenclaw. It always made him snicker when he heard his father repeat his favourite mantra—"At least it's not Gryffindor, at least it's not Gryffindor."

James led Scorpius to where Hugo and Lily were playing an unnecessarily loud game of chess. Scorpius didn't think it was helping their pieces, who jumped about an inch every time Lily or Hugo bellowed out instructions or encouragement. They both had the Weasley ability to project their voices into the inner most recesses of one's ear, but Scorpius could only muster a helpless sort of fondness, instead of annoyance.

"SCORPIUS!" Hugo hollered, though Scorpius was only a few feet away from him. Scorpius admitted a soft spot for Hugo, considering how much he reminded Scorpius of a much smarter James. Besides, Ravenclaw would be very lonely without Hugo. Hugo patted his hand on the bench next to him, grinning. "Sit! Say, have you done your Potion's essay? Can I see it?"

"Nice try," said Scorpius, rolling his eyes even as he sat next to Hugo. Hugo didn't need to see Scorpius's essay. Hugo was at the top of all of their classes, except Potions. That, Scorpius had to grin viciously, was taken by Scorpius himself.

With Hugo distracted by Scorpius, James and Lily were making quick work of the board, nudging their pieces to more advantageous places. Not that it would do them any good. Hugo was as much the son of Ronald Weasley as he was Hermione Weasley.

Not that Hugo wouldn't make a scene, of course. He whipped around when he noticed Scorpius's furtive glances to the guilty siblings and shouted so loud that he _easily_ put a Howler to shame. "LILY POTTER! You should be ashamed of yourself! What would your father say if he knew you were cheating?!"

"Probably, 'did you finally beat that slimy arse?'" said Lily with a cheeky grin.

"He would not!"

Scorpius never felt entirely comfortable around Lily Potter. While Hugo and James had accepted Scorpius as part of the family, Lily had always been closest to her second oldest brother and had never entirely forgiven Scorpius for rejecting Albus Severus back when they were firsties. He suspected that she did like him, but her loyalty towards her family would always win out. He wondered if she would be a little more sympathetic if she knew the real reason he kept his distance from Albus Severus. Not that he would ever tell.

Still, Lily grinned at him conspiratorially, which was enough for him.

"Budge over."

Scorpius stiffened and carefully kept his eyes on the chess board. He heard James shifting around to make room for Albus Severus and his goon and cursed his luck in three different languages. Without even looking up he knew Albus Severus was glaring holes into the side of his head.

"The company you guys keep," Albus Severus sniffed.

"It wasn't _my_ choice," snapped Lily, and all of the good will Scorpius was feeling towards her vanished.

"Come off it, you guys," Hugo muttered, then said, "Checkmate."

"I don't get why your family hangs out with such _losers_ ," said Maurice Longbottom, loud enough for people three tables over to hear. Scorpius marveled at the fact that gentle Professor Longbottom could have produced such a pompous git.

"There's no accounting for taste."

That was his cue. "Well, it's been great," said Scorpius, standing up hastily, "but I think I would rather kiss a dementor than spend another second here."

"No, that should have been your father," Maurice snarled, standing up as well and pulling his wand from his pocket.

In a flash, Scorpius had his wand pointed at Maurice's chest. " _Locomotor Wibbly_!"

His father had warned him to keep a low profile, but that if he was ever confronted it was best to immobilise his opponent before they could get a hex in. Maurice's hands froze and Scorpius hurriedly stepped back. He ducked his head, popping up his collar. If he had looked at Albus Severus at that moment, he may have caught the furious look he was giving Maurice, but that was neither here nor there.

"Later James. Hugo," he said, then made a quick retreat from the Hall.

*

James cuffed Maurice.

"Ow!" the younger boy yelped, rubbing the back of his head with one frozen hand. "Bloody coward. Someone ought to knock some sense into him." He said this with a wistful sort of something that heavily implied _he_ should be the one to knock Scorpius about. Of course, this earned another, harder smack from James. Al refused to acknowledge why this was gratifying.

Scorpius was _his_ to pick on, his mind supplied, and Al pressed a hand to his forehead.

"What?" he drawled instead, before he realised that he was affecting _Scorpius_ , of all people, and stopped. "He can fight his own battles, James."

"Yes, he can," agreed James, with a protectiveness that had once been reserved for the family. "But that doesn't mean that I have to sit on my hands while the two of you act like vicious twats."

"Leave them alone, James," Lily huffed, poking the Queen chess piece. She poked Lily back with her scepter. "If Scorpius wants to be left alone, well, he shouldn't have sat here."

"Bollocks," Hugo snapped. "He's our _friend._ "

"So you would choose friends over family?" Lily shot back, glaring harshly at her cousin.

"Maybe I would."

"Stop it, both of you," said James quietly, scrubbing his hands through his hair. "Reese, Mr. Malfoy already did his time. Besides, why do you even care what happened during the war? S'not like Scorpius was a part of it."

"They're bad blood!"

Al knew that Reese was parroting what he heard from their classmates and he couldn't help but to roll his eyes. "Oh, please." When everyone looked at him in surprise, he quickly added, "Scorpius doesn't have the bollocks to be a dark wizard."

Reese looked at him doubtfully but Al just shrugged, annoyed. His dislike for Scorpius had never had anything to do with Draco Malfoy. As far as Al was concerned, it was pretty dumb to piss on about what happened decades ago. Besides, their father had forgiven Mr. Malfoy completely.

"I can't believe you somehow managed to convinced the 'rents to let him stay over for the hols. He's such a git." Albus Severus added.

"Oh, I don't know," said James, and there was something about his voice that Al didn't like. He could have just as easily had said, _I'm onto you, little brother._ "He's not so bad."

"Of course _you_ don't think he's bad," Lily said, but dropped the subject. Al always felt bad for his little sister. Having to constantly switch sides to appease both her older brothers must be exhausting. Al was half expecting her to tell them both off sometime soon and run away to hang out with Rose Weasley.

"I don't get what you guys see in him," Reese sniffed, making it sound like some sort of illicit affair.

"I don't know," said Hugo, casually. "He's brilliant. He gives me a run for the money in every class. Also, he's got a wicked sense of humor."

"You mean, like when he blew up my cauldron?" Al sneered.

Hugo nodded, grinning, and Al kicked him under the table. "Come on Al, you deserved that. You humiliated him in front of the entire school! I wouldn't have been surprised if he murdered you."

"He's got to be a pouf to turn down Holinda Smith," Reese said. Al glared at him. He may have hooked up with Holly partially out of revenge, but she _was_ his girlfriend.

"From what I hear, she turned him down," Lily said, poking the chess pieces back into their starting positions.

"No," said James. Al looked at him, eyebrows raised. He was watching Al with an odd smile. "He fancies someone else."

If James was looking for a reaction, he must have been pleased. All occupants leaned in with interest—all except for Al, who sat very still.

"He never told me about this!" Hugo sounded hurt, which bothered Al. It wasn't like he had heard anything about it, either. But no, of course Scorpius would never tell him anything like that. He couldn't even bring himself to be Al's _friend._

"You're pouting," James stage whispered, and Al blanked his face. It took him a moment to realise that James was speaking to Hugo.

"He didn't tell me, either. I just deduced it."

"A regular Sherlock Holmes," said Lily, derisively.

"Who?"

Lily shot Reese a disgusted look.

"Well, Holmes, who is it?" Al asked, trying to make it sound like he was interested for blackmail purposes. Which he _was_. "Probably some nancy from Hufflepuff."

"He—" James paused for effect, "...he wouldn't tell me," finished James, anticlimactically. Everyone at the table groaned, leaning back. Lily turned back to the chessboard, yelping when she realised that all of her pieces had made a run for it when they weren't paying attention. Just when the table had resettled itself to its natural harmony, James dropped the other bombshell.

"I'm thinking it might be Rose, though."

All heads snapped towards the Slytherin table. Rose, who had been chatting with one of her friends, turned to greet their disbelieving stares with a confused wave.

Rose divided her time between her Slytherin friends, who refused to associate with Gryffindors, and her family. However, since something was clearly up, she aborted her time with her friends to hurry to the Gryffindor table.

"What's up?" she asked breathlessly, eyes alight at the promise of some new gossip. "Did Al finally get that stick out of his arse?"

"Hey!"

"No such luck," said Hugo cheekily, making room for his sister. She sat beside him, casually resting her elbow on his shoulder.

"We were just discussing Scorpius's love life," said Lily, smiling at her favourite cousin.

"Seems to be a popular topic lately. I hear he turned down Holinda Smith. Good for him."

"Excuse me," said Al, defensively.

"Not at all," Rose said, with all the sass the Weasleys were known for.

"James thinks he has a thing for you," said Reese with disgust. "My condolences."

"Oh." Rose dropped her arm from Hugo's shoulder, sitting straighter. Once again, all eyes turned to her. Rose, who thrived on attention, seemed to shrink away from it this time, colour blooming on her cheeks. "Well."

"You don't seem like you mind," Hugo noted.

"Well, he's really fit," Rose admitted.

"I think I'm going to be sick," said Reese, nudging Al slightly. But Al just gaped at his cousin.

"Not to mention, he's incredibly smart. And he's really sweet."

"Rose," Al choked out. "Don't tell me—please don't tell me you fancy him."

Rose tapped her chin with a small smile. "You know, I think I might. I bet he's fantastic in bed. I hear Ravenclaws are."

"Now _I'm_ going to be sick," Hugo said, scooting away from his sister.

"I think I'll ask him out," Rose said. And then, for some unknown reason, her eyes flicked to Al, just for a second. Al was rooted to the spot.

"No, Rose," said Reese mournfully. "You could do so much better than that."

"You mean, like you?" Rose asked scathingly, standing up. "I think I'll go find him now."

*

And that was how Rose Weasley cornered Scorpius in the boy's bathroom and said to him, as if simply informing him of a fact:

"I'll be your beard."

"Ex-excuse me?" Scorpius pressed up against the furthest wall as if he could sink right into it. Rose was grinning in a way that reminded him of Hugo when he had something up his sleeve.

"You _definitely_ need one. Everyone with a working pair of eyes can see that you prefer boys—one in particular. Are you all right? You're looking a little faint."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Well, you're in a good place for it."

Thankfully, Scorpius managed not to make an arse of himself by hurling his lunch all over the place. He could not bring himself to look at Rose.

"If your ears worked, you would have heard me say 'with a working pair of eyes.' The majority of Hogwarts does not have working eyes."

"Who knows?"

"Me, for one. I suspect James, too, since he was the one who sent me to protect you from the masses."

"How did he do that?"

"He started a rumour that you fancy me."

Scorpius huffed a laugh, dropping his head against the wall. At that moment, the door to the bathroom opened. Rose grabbed Scorpius by the wrist and hauled him into one of the stalls, whispering a quick _muffliato_. They leaned against opposite sides of the stall of a moment, just staring at each other in sheer relief. Then they cracked simultaneous grins.

"Hugo knows, too."

"What?! You told Hugo and not James? He would be heartbroken, you know."

"I didn't exactly tell him," Scorpius admitted. "I suppose I should talk to James about it. Eventually. Um, in the far future."

"He's your best friend," scolded Rose. "But since you fancy his little brother, I guess that could be a little awkward."

"I don't," Scorpius snapped. "I don't fancy Albus Severus. Not anymore."

"Sure."

Scorpius glared at her, momentarily despising her Slytherin-ish tendency to jeer. "I'll take you up on that offer," he said. "You may go out with me."

Rose laughed, hard, then reached up to muss Scorpius's hair. "It's too bad you prefer pants over knickers, love. I think we would have made a fine couple."

"The way you talk, Rose Weasley."

Rose reached up to mess up her own hair, then scrunched her robes. She looked at Scorpius's robes critically, then seemed to decide that his were wrinkle-proof. "Shall we?"

Scorpius reached out and snagged her hand, tangling their fingers together. She smiled approvingly. "Let's get this show started."

*

"Did you hear about Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy?"

"Step down from Holly, in my opinion."

"That's because you're a prat. Rose Weasley is worth ten of Holinda Smith."

Everything was going to plan—and yet, Scorpius _really hated_ when his personal life was the main topic of conversation. They were in class, for Merlin's sake!

_Evanesco_! Scorpius flicked his wand at the mouse, thinking the spell as loud as he could, then despaired when nothing but its tail disappeared. The mouse zipped across the table, moving at least four times faster than normal. He cringed.

"Bollocks," Scorpius muttered, trying to catch the mouse with his hands. Although the mouse now had the power of hyper-speed, its balance was severely thrown off without its tail.

"For a Ravenclaw, you're pants at vanishing spells."

Scorpius didn't look up. For the life of him, he could not figure out why Albus Severus would not leave him alone. Merlin knew it did wonders for the gossip-mill. Scorpius sighed.

"Sod off, Albus Severus."

For some reason, this seemed to just piss Albus Severus off even more. He sat across from Scorpius, giving him no choice but to look at him or glare down at the table like a sulking kid.

"I want to talk to you about Rose."

Scorpius hated looking at Albus Severus directly. It was like looking into the sun. He affected a small frown and tried to appear disbelieving. "Are you giving me the 'if you hurt her, I'll hurt you' talk?"

Albus Severus shrugged. "James and Hugo are blind when it comes to you, and even though I _know_ Lily could take you, I thought it would be more effective if it came from me."

Scorpius would have protested if he hadn't suspected it was true. Lily may have been smaller than him, but she fought like an angry cat.

"I don’t think you need to worry about that."

"Oh what, so you and Rose are destined to be together or some shite?"

"Like you and Holinda?" Scorpius shot back. They glared at each other, then both turned angrily away. The mouse had gained momentum during their argument and had found that it could successfully run in circles if it tilted a certain way.

" _Evanesco_ ," Albus Severus said, pointing his wand at the mouse.

"We're practicing _nonverbal_ spells."

"Whatever."

If he was hoping to show Scorpius up, he was doing a poor job of it. Instead of vanishing, the mouse leapt straight into the air, still at warp speed.

"Way to go!" Scorpius shouted, ducking as the mouse zoomed over his head. If he didn't know better, he'd say the mouse was having the time of its life, springing against the wall like some sort of rodent superhero. The tailless mouse pinged around the room, picking up speed with every wall it careened off.

"Merlin's beard!" Professor Terwillinger yelped. " _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Unfortunately for Professor Terwillinger, the mouse was moving far too fast for her spell, which hit Graham Graves on the chest and sent him toppling backwards out of his chair.

"Look what you've done!"

"I didn't mean to!" Albus Severus snapped back, swinging his book like the beater he was. He connected with the mouse (poor thing), but the mouse just bounced harmlessly off and sailed out the window. Both Scorpius and Albus Severus ran after it, hanging outside to watch its descent. The mouse bounced happily off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest, leaving a deep, zig-zagging trail of a bouncing mouse without any balance in the snow. Scorpius looked at Albus Severus.

It was impossible not to laugh, though they did have to stop a couple of times to glare furiously at each other.

*

Scorpius decided that spending the hols with the Potters was a very bad idea.

It wasn't that he didn't like spending Christmas with his mother and father. He was one of the lucky few whose parents had split and remained good terms, and were willing to spend the holidays together. Scorpius was half-convinced his mother and father liked each other better now that they didn't have to sleep under the same roof than when they did. No, he loved his parents, but he would be lying if he said that he didn't want to know what it was like to spend Christmas with kids his age, instead of surrounded by adults with their noses shoved firmly up their own arses (his own immediate relatives excluded).

What he hadn't taken into consideration was the very delicate nature Mr. and Mrs. Potter's relationship was in, nor that even though he would get to spend the holidays surrounded by friends, he would also have to spend it with Albus Severus.

It did not help in the slightest that he and his father Apparated (well, Scorpius side-alonged), right smack in the middle of a row between Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

It was also just their luck that the row happened to be about _them_.

For a long, tense moment, the four of them stood there awkwardly, his father still squeezing his shoulder. "Well," said his father smoothly, sounding not at all affected by the vicious words coming out of Ginny Potter's mouth, "I believe that's our cue."

And without another word, his father Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. What he hadn't realised was that James Potter, who had unfortunately been in the room when his parents had started screaming the roof down, had latched onto Scorpius with a death grip and started off before Scorpius's father could even finish saying, "Good grief, Potter-two, have you never heard of _splinching_?"

"I am so, so sorry, I don't really think my mum meant all of that, she really just wants to argue with Dad I think, she really doesn't hate Scorpius, we've been friends for _forever_ and you guys just happened to be the topic they latched onto they argue about everything I _swear_ will you please let Scorpius stay with us?"

Scorpius knew that, despite himself (or maybe 'in spite of himself' was more appropriate), his father really did like James Potter. He looked a little resigned at the spiel that rattled out of James' mouth, having been subject to his rambles for the past five or so years, and sighed.

"Scorpius?" His father looked down at him neutrally, and Scorpius knew that it was up to him to say yea or nay.

This was how Draco Malfoy was. Whenever Scorpius had to make a choice, his father would back off and would respect whatever Scorpius decided as long as it wasn't too outlandish. For instance, his father had put his foot down when it came to dying his hair blue in his fourth year (he would never tell Hugo, but he rather took to his hair being purple). If Scorpius ever had trouble deciding, instead of influencing him one way or another, his father would calmly and thoroughly discuss each option until Scorpius could make the best choice. Apparently, it used to drive his mother mad, watching his father tried to reason with him when he was four.

"I'm okay," said Scorpius honestly. "I've heard it all before."

This was the wrong thing to say to his father, because his face closed up and Scorpius's stomach clenched. Why the hell had he said that?

"He won't hear it again at our house," James reassured, correctly interpreting his father's expression. And this was why they were best friends.

At that moment, as if compelled to make the situation more complicated, Mr. Potter appeared.

"I am so, so sorry, Malfoy," Mr. Potter said, echoing James. "And you, Ory." Mr. Potter obviously knew his real name now (and had been appropriately embarrassed when he realised that he had called Scorpius the wrong name for a whole year), but it had stuck as a nickname. "Ory shouldn't have been subjected to that."

His father folded his arms over his chest and looked down his nose at Mr. Potter, but said nothing. Scorpius had made his decision and his father would not argue it. After a longish moment of glaring down Mr. Potter, Scorpius's father turned back to him. That look of resignation still lingered, but Scorpius had a feeling that it had nothing to do with James' father and much more to do with the company Scorpius kept. Scorpius just smiled at him.

"Is your wife still there?" asked his father.

"Ginny went to the Burrow."

"Fine." And then his father Apparated again, not waiting for a response from Mr. Potter.

His father left shortly after dropping Scorpius off, despite Mr. Potter's offers for tea. Scorpius noted with interest the look of disappointment on Mr. Potter's face before he was dragged off to the backyard by James.

Scorpius bit his lower lip, watching James out of the corner of his eye. That fierce determination had tapered off to a gloomy silence.

"It's all right, James," Scorpius said awkwardly, which earned him a half-smile that disappeared in a flash. He considered patting James on the shoulder, but didn't want to be soppy.

In the backyard, Lily was tossing a bludger-sized ball at Albus Severus, who batted it away effortlessly. Lily was proposing taking it up a notch, pulling her wand from her back pocket, when they both noticed James and froze.

"It's nothing," James snapped, grabbing the ball from his younger sister. He hurled the ball at Albus Severus as hard as he could.

"Oy!" Scorpius yelped (a habit he had picked up from James, much to his father's dismay), but his concern was unfounded. Albus Severus swung back and whalloped the ball as if it had been nothing but a pygmy puff. The three gave him an odd look and Scorpius shrugged, embarrassed.

"Mum or dad?" Lily asked, her voice forcefully casual.

"Mum."

Scorpius resumed gnawing on her lower lip, consumed with guilt. He knew that _he_ wasn't the one driving Mr. and Mrs. Potter apart, that he was just a convenient excuse, but he could still hear Mrs. Potter's shrieks about his father, and it made his insides twist with embarrassment and guilt. What right did they have to make his father, an unwitting bystander, the object of their squabbles? And why had his father had to make so many stupid mistakes during the war?

Thinking like that made Scorpius flush with shame. He had no right to judge his father over events that happened well over a decade years ago. He just wished that his family could have it a bit easier. Then maybe Mr. and Mrs. Potter wouldn't fight over them so much, as if Scorpius's very existence was an insult.

"Hey," James said, poking Scorpius on the side and making him jump. "I'm sorry. It's not your fault."

It took Scorpius a moment to realise that James was referring to his parents' fight and not his existence. He smiled up at James, only to cringe a little when Albus Severus snorted.

"What a load of bollocks," sneered Albus Severus. "Of course it's his fault. If he weren't here, mum and dad wouldn't be fighting over him."

"Yeah, but they'd be fighting over something _else_ ," James snapped.

Scorpius glared at the ground, heat prickling up the back of his neck. Normally Albus Severus's insults slid off him without leaving behind too much damage, but he was still smarting from Mrs. Potter's snarled insults.

"Maybe not. Maybe we would have had a quiet hols for once."

"It's not like we ever had one before!"

Scorpius bent down to pick up the quaffle, spinning it between his hands. He felt like a voyeur and it was awful. Especially since James and Albus Severus were getting louder by the minute and looked like they were close to blows. Probably it would have been better if he had stayed at the Manor Christmas. This was going to be hell.

He knew he could owl his father, but he had already made his decision and damn if he was going to let _Albus Severus_ have the satisfaction of changing his mind.

He received help from an unexpected corner when Lily looped her arm through his. "Come on. Let's go play some Exploding Snap. James and Al will be fine."

With one last parting glance at the squabbling brothers, Scorpius followed Lily back into the house.

*

"Scorp!"

Rose Weasley, with all the grace of a charging hippogriff, flung herself into Scorpius's arms. Scorpius grunted, still not quite used to being the target of such affections, but he hugged her just as tightly. Now that Maurice had arrived and with Lily's tendency to side with Albus Severus, Scorpius had been feeling distinctly ganged up on. Scorpius was much more comfortable with Rose and Hugo Weasley firmly on his side. He just wished that sides weren't necessary.

"Are you okay?" she murmured into his ear. Scorpius nodded, tightening his hug. He was considering what her father would do if he gave her a kiss on her when Rose released him.

He smiled a little at Mr. Weasley, who was staring at his daughter with long suffering resignation. Hugo had told him, with his usual lack of tact, that Mr. Weasley had spent nearly an hour trying to talk Rose out of dating Scorpius when he found out about their relationship. His own father had been torn—he was happy that Scorpius was dating a Slytherin, but did it really have to be a _Weasley_?

"ScorPIUS!" Hugo hollered, then flung himself onto his housemate, nearly strangling him with his own affectionate enthusiasm. Scorpius laughed, ruffling his friend's hair.

"Really, you would think we haven't seen each other for months, instead of a couple of days."

"You don't under _stand_ ," Hugo said. "I've been stuck with _Rose_."

"I don't see anything wrong with that."

"Of course _you_ wouldn't. But Scorpius, you just don't get it! She added lacewings to my Felix Felicis!"

Scorpius was, of course, appropriately scandalised. He shot Rose a disapproving look. "Rose! I _know_ that you know it takes six months to brew Felix Felicis."

Rose shrugged, unconcerned. "I have it on good authority that he was going to use it during the spring match between Ravenclaw and Slytherin."

Scorpius turned his disapproving look to Hugo.

"Oh stop looking at me like that, Mum. She's obviously lying. Who are you going to believe? Me, an upstanding, moral Ravenclaw, or _Rose_?"

Since there really was no proper way to answer that, he abandoned them to find James. He passed Albus Severus on the way to the kitchen and shared with him a hateful glare. Albus Severus stopped suddenly, which of course made Scorpius stop too, tensing in preparation for a nasty verbal battle.

"I can't move," said Albus Severus.

Scorpius frowned, turning completely. He knew he should have just continued walking, but even after everything, even though Holinda Smith had been a surprise guest and was glaring loathingly at Scorpius, Scorpius just could not seem to let all things Albus Severus go. He tried walking past Albus Severus and frowned when his feet froze.

"Oh no," Scorpius heard someone say, and that someone sounded distinctly like Hugo Weasley.

"HUGO!" Scorpius shouted, which made half the occupants in the room leap right out of their chairs. Scorpius Malfoy was known to be a soft spoken, gentle creature who kept to himself unless it came to Albus Severus. It was odd to hear him raise his voice when it came to anyone else. "What did you do?!"

Hugo, caught in the act of escaping from the sitting room, froze. And although his younger friend really was brilliant when it came to all things academic, he was total pants when it came to most things outside of books. He looked up at the doorframe. Scorpius's heart stuttered. He was smart enough to know what would be up there. It was, after all, Christmas.

"What— _mistletoe_?" Albus Severus said. Scorpius flinched. He knew where this was going. He also knew that, without looking over his shoulder, the adults in the kitchen had paused in what they were doing to watch the interesting little drama playing out underneath the doorframe.

"Oh. Oh Merlin." Scorpius turned back around to meet gazes with a truly wicked looking James. "Oh, that's _genius_! Let me guess, they have to kiss to get out from under the mistletoe?"

And although Scorpius knew what was going to happen, it was still so much worse to hear it said out loud. All of the blood rushed straight from his face to linger around his heart. He whirled around again.

"HUGO!" This time, Albus Severus roared his name right along with Scorpius.

"Hugo, get your bloody arse over here and remove this charm before I make your arse bloody with my _boot_!" Scorpius snarled, earning a surprised and grudgingly appreciative look from Albus Severus.

"Not bad."

"Thanks. Hugo, I mean it!"

"I'm sorry, Scorpius," Hugo said, and he did look apologetic, which was really not good. "I haven't worked out a counter spell for it yet."

"Really, Hugo!" Hermione Weasley tutted from the kitchen. "While I admit that it is a very sophisticated charm, did you _have_ to put it on the kitchen doorframe? How are we supposed to get to the sitting room?"

Her husband looked at her in disbelief. " _That's_ what you're worried about?"

"Uncle George tells me it's the most popular product at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes right now," Hugo boasted.

"You put out a product without a counter spell?" Albus Severus said, sounding almost disapproving. Scorpius had a feeling it was more because he was currently stuck beneath the mistletoe with Scorpius than any real moral hang ups.

Hugo shrugged, relenting slightly in the face of Scorpius's abject horror. "You can kiss his cheek."

"Oh, for fuck's sake," Scorpius grumbled, not really caring about his audience. He lunged up and pressed his lips to Albus Severus's cheek. It was warm and smooth and he smelled spicy, and then Scorpius pushed him away, stalking into the kitchen with a burning face and lingering fantasies about murdering Hugo Weasley.

Had he turned around, he would have seen Albus Severus reach up and touch the spot where Scorpius had kissed him with surprise, before scrubbing at it hard with the heel of his hand. In retrospect, it was probably better that he had not turned around. Instead, he grabbed a mug of hot apple cider and stormed out the back door.

*

Scorpius exhaled deeply and leaned against the wall. He rubbed at his cheeks, trying to will the blush down. This would not end well. He just knew that when he got back to Hogwarts, a new wave of vicious rumours about his sexual orientation would be circulated by a jealous Holinda Smith and a spiteful Maurice Longbottom. He _hated_ them. All of them, even Hugo and James. Less so Rose. Maybe he would marry Rose, since the rest of them should all rot.

He didn't smoke very often, but had pilfered one of his father's packs for an emergency. Deciding that this fit the bill, he pulled it from his robe pockets.

"Ory?"

"Shit," Scorpius dropped the cigarette and crushed it with the heel of his boot, but the look on Mr. Potter's face made it obvious that he hadn't been fast enough. He grimaced.

"Are you smoking?"

"I don't do it often Mr. Potter. Please don't tell my father."

Mr. Potter leaned against the wall next to him, looking as tired as Scorpius felt. "I should, you know."

"Please don't—I _swear_ I don't do it often. I was just—" he waved a bleak hand towards the door and looked imploringly at Mr. Potter, who sighed and closed his eyes. The lines on his face seemed to get deeper. "Um. Would you like one?"

Mr. Potter's eyes flew open and stared at the pack held out towards him, before taking one. "Do you have any idea of what your father would do to me if he found out that I was smoking with his son?"

Scorpius relaxed and grinned, awed in spite of himself when Mr. Potter pressed his finger to the tip of his cigarette, which flared to life. "He would probably gut you."

"Worse, definitely." Mr. Potter took a long drag from his cigarette. "You're smart, Ory, but you lack the creativity of a very pissed off Slytherin."

Scorpius had to concede the point. The fights between his parents were nothing if not _creative_.

"Are you okay?" Mr. Potter asked, gently.

"Um," Scorpius said, unable to keep his upper lip totally stiff. "No."

"I didn't think so," Mr. Potter said, but didn't push it. Instead, he said, "Do you know how your father and I became friends?"

Scorpius looked at Mr. Potter, eyes huge. "You and Father are friends?"

Mr. Potter snorted. "Of course Malfoy wouldn't tell you. Actually," Mr. Potter sounded almost rueful, "the prat probably still won't acknowledge that we're friends at all."

"Please tell me, Mr. Potter," Scorpius said, aware that he sounded needy. His father didn't share much about his life. Mr. Potter seemed to sense this, because he smiled a little sadly at Scorpius.

"I'm not sure what your father has told you about what happened after the war."

"Not much. He focused more on what happened during the war. He always tells me to learn from his mistakes."

"You at least know that your father was tried, correct?"

Scorpius nodded. "But you testified for him, so all he got was five years probation."

"Well, yes. But that wasn't just it. He studied wizarding law and represented himself in Wizengamot and managed to talk himself into probation instead of prison time. I would have been happy to send him to Azkaban if I had it my way," Mr. Potter admitted, despite Scorpius's betrayed frown. "Your father and I hardly liked each other. Anyway, even though he was on probation, he immediately owled Hermione and managed to talk her into helping him reform Wizengamot."

"With good reason," Scorpius sniffed, folding his arms over his chest. "Anyway, that's how father won over Mrs. Weasley, not you."

Mr. Potter grimaced. "You make it sound as if he were courting me."

" _Not_ something I would like to think about, if it's all the same to you."

Mr. Potter chuckled, clapping Scorpius on his shoulder. "Anyway, your father and I spoke again for the first time at the strangest wedding I've ever been to..."

*

"I don't get it. What can you possibly see in _him_?"

"Oh Harry," Luna said dreamily, fastening on her turnip earrings. "Thank you for bringing up the bouquets. You haven't seen a Sarimanok, have you? They're said to bring good luck."

Hermione smiled indulgently at Luna, carefully adjusting her veil. She met Harry's eyes in the mirror and her smile turned into a smirk, though only Harry and Ron would be able to identify it as such. "I don't think Sarimanok's are from here, Luna."

"They weren't, of course, until they were brought here as exotic pets." Luna was fussing with her earrings, and Harry realised, with surprise, that she was _nervous_.

"Luna," Harry said, leaning against her vanity. "Are you sure you want to go through with this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Harry!" 

"It's okay, Hermione," Luna said, standing up and pacing towards the window. "I know you don't understand, Harry, but I love Gregory."

He didn't know what to say to that because he wasn't entirely sure how that could even be possible, but was saved from responding by Hermione making shooing motions with both of her hands. He escaped to the drink table until the ceremony.

He was pleasantly tipsy by the time he settled in one of the front rows, though almost as soon as he sat down he was up again, pointing like a loon at the only groomsman. Perhaps he was drunker than he realised. Draco Malfoy spared a scowl at him, before fixing his gaze at nothing in particular.

"That's Draco Malfoy," Harry hissed to Ron, who had yanked him back down.

"Merlin, Harry. How much have you had to drink?"

Harry held up four fingers.

"Already? You lush. Of course that's Draco Malfoy. Who _else_ do you think would stand up at Goyle's wedding?"

That was a valid point, though Harry couldn't let it go. Even though Malfoy and Hermione were tentative business partners, Harry had somehow managed to avoid the git for nearly two years. It was a shock to his system to see him now. And although he tried very hard to focus on Luna, he couldn't seem to keep his eyes off Malfoy. Malfoy had the same confused, slightly appalled look on his face that Harry was sure was on his own, though likely for different reasons.

He found Malfoy at the reception much later and, despite their years of enmity, the first thing Malfoy had said to him was, "She was making _googly eyes_ at him," with a revolted little shudder.

Harry took a page out of Malfoy's book and poured himself a glass of wine. He was self-aware enough to recognise that he was at the bar just as an excuse to talk to Malfoy, though even he was clueless as to what his own motives were. Perhaps he was just curious to see if Malfoy was reformed after—well, everything. He frowned.

"Well, she really loves him," he said, though he couldn't quite keep the doubtful note out of his voice.

Malfoy waved a dismissive hand. "Yes, yes. But have you seen him?"

This threw Harry. "Him?"

Malfoy seemed to finally realise who he was talking to, because he zeroed in on Harry with an icy gaze. "Don't get me wrong, Potter. Gregory is and will always be my best friend, but he isn't exactly a looker, is he."

Harry surprised them both by laughing. He did not miss Malfoy's pleased little smile, though Malfoy quickly hid it with his drink.

"How are you getting on?" Harry asked.

There was a smile struggling to break out across Malfoy's face, which was _fascinating_ , though Harry was certain the amount of alcohol he had imbibed within the past two hours would make anything interesting, including Malfoy's smile. Malfoy pressed the rim of his glass to his lips in a strange little kiss, trying to hold back the grin.

"Very well, thank you. You and I will be seeing far more of each other now, Potter."

Harry gaped at him. "Excuse me, Malfoy, but you can't seriously be telling me you're that happy to be seeing me?"

Malfoy turned eye-rolling into an art. "Of course not, you humongous prat. I've got a job."

"Oh, wow." Harry had not expected that. He considered what this meant and was surprised to find that he was pleased. "Congratulations, Malfoy. Really. I mean it."

He clinked his glass against Malfoy's, who had given up hiding his smile and was beaming at Harry, completely unabashed. It was strange to see him so happy, and yet Harry couldn't help but to grin back at him.

"But what do you mean you'll be seeing more of me? Have you joined the Aurors?"

"Use your head. Of course I haven't _joined the Aurors_. I'm an Assistant Legal Secretary."

"Prosecution or defense?"

"Prosecution, of course. Looks like we're on the same side this time, Potter."

It was a tasteless joke and Harry should have been furious, but it appeared he was far too pissed. Instead he clinked his glass against Malfoy's glass again. "Cheers to that."

*

"It didn't get easier for him, of course," Mr. Potter said, taking a final drag from his cigarette. "But your father is a brilliant man, Ory, never forget that. As soon as his probation was over, he was able to claw his way right up to prosecutor within six or so years. I wouldn't be shocked to find out if they make him Chief Prosecutor this year."

A warm glow bloomed in Scorpius's chest. He threw the cigarette in the air and destroyed the evidence with a quick _Incendio_. "Thank you, Mr. Potter."

Mr. Potter patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Of course."

*

Because Scorpius was a doted on single child, he made out like a bandit for Christmas. From the Weasleys, he had received a magical compass that would point him in the right direction if he was lost and a jumper with a giant S on the front. From James Potter, a mortar and pestle, and from his mother, a copy of "Elements of Chemistry; In which the Recent Discoveries in the Science are Included and its Doctrines Familiarly Explained" and a framed periodic table. He was pleased that his mother had remembered that he was interested in muggle science, even though she had given him a book that was originally published in the 1800s. He also had far more chocolate than was strictly healthy from his grandmother and his Aunt Pansy and Uncle Goyle. But his favourite gift, by far, was the white miniature peacock from his father.

"I can't believe your father gave you a _miniature_ peacock," said James, for the fifth time. "It can't even deliver post! What's the use?"

"It's an attack peacock." 

"It's the size of a galleon."

"Think of a very pissed off Snitch."

James squinted at him, and not for the first time Scorpius wondered if he was myopic and in denial. "I can't tell if you're joking or not."

"I wouldn't risk it if I were you." Scorpius reached forward and tickled the tiny peacock under its chin. It stretched out towards him, cooing. "I think I'll name him Bruiser."

"A miniature attack peacock named Bruiser," James repeated, goggling at Scorpius. Then, because it really was too ridiculous for words, they burst into laughter.

*

Scorpius was laughing stupidly over something that was undoubtedly stupid. Al scowled, slouching further down in his seat. His very own cousin was grinning, looking ridiculously proud over something as stupid as making Scorpius laugh. Stupid. He didn’t know what Scorpius could possibly find so funny, since Scorpius was an ice queen who _never_ laughed, but whatever it was, it was probably—stupid.

Al sighed, looking back down at his mouse. Maybe he could transfigure it into a thesaurus.

Scorpius looked way less stiff than Al was used to seeing him, and the change was really annoying for some reason. Maybe it had something to do with how Hugo had successfully turned his own hair purple. Scorpius was still grinning when he said something that set Hugo off in hysterical giggles.

Al wanted to punch him. Scorpius, rather. Well, maybe both of them.

"Excuse me," Reese said loudly, glaring at Scorpius and Hugo. Professor Terwillinger glanced at him with a small frown. She was Hogwart's youngest professor and was almost criminally cool for Transfigurations, but even she had a limit to her patience. " _Some_ of us are trying to do our work, here."

Scorpius and Hugo glanced at him, their good cheer not at all dimmed by Maurice's snotty remarks. But then Scorpius looked at Al and the smile dropped right off his face. He turned away.

What the actual _fuck_.

Al was used to the anger that boiled up when it came to Scorpius, but he'd thought the hurt had gone a long time ago. This pain that surged up in his chest was old and familiar. What the hell brought that on?

Unbidden, he remembered Scorpius's warm lips on his cheek, and he realised with an almost violent start he had a _thing_ for Scorpius Malfoy.

" _Fuck_!"

"Mr. Potter!" Professor Terwillinger exclaimed. "Language!"

Al gaped at her, too stunned to apologise or even claim innocence by reason of insanity. Because he obviously was touched in the head. Reese kicked him under the desk, and when he didn't respond, kicked a little harder. Al glanced at him, then at Scorpius who was—he was _staring_ at Al, one eyebrow up in confusion, looking a little concerned—and Al looked back at Reese.

"Um, excuse me Professor Terwillinger," Reese said, grabbing Al's arm. Maurice was oftentimes an absolute prick, but there was a reason why he was Al's best mate. "Al's not feeling very well. Personal problems, and all."

"Crisis," Al agreed with a gasp, then shot out of his chair and bolted from the room. He spent the next five minutes panicking in the stairwell.

When he re-entered the class, he had regained most of his outward composure, though inwardly he was still a gibbering mess. Some of this must have still shown in his eyes, because instead of just giving Al an automatic detention, Professor Terwillinger just smiled wryly at him.

"Have you got it out of your system?"

Al nodded at her, though _that_ was a huge lie. It was still in his system all right, roiling nauseatingly in his stomach.

"Good. Five points from Gryffindor for expletives. Next time you feel a strop coming on, Mr. Potter, take a quick walk and get a drink of water, or it'll be detention for you."

The class tittered and Al dropped his head in his hands, ears burning. This was all Scorpius's fault. He _hated_ him.

Except he was realising that he maybe didn't hate Scorpius, and that he probably never hated him at all, and that was so, so much worse. He groaned and dropped his head on the table.

"Walk and water, Mr. Potter," Professor Terwillinger said, without sympathy. "Walk and water."

*

Scorpius knew that Ravenclaws had the reputation of being stuck up twats, and he imagined that there was some grain of truth to this— _before_ Hugo Weasley took wise ol' Ravenclaw by storm. And, if Scorpius wanted to be honest, he himself had been overtaken by Hugo's strange, awkward charisma and therefore usually had something to do with at least one of the five experiments that were always going on at any given moment.

"You may _not_ test your newest experiment on Bruiser," Scorpius snapped, frowning at Hugo distrustfully. It was the weekend, and he _should_ be doing his homework, but Hugo had hauled him over to one of his many work stations before he could even crack open a book.

"I wasn't going to," said Hugo in a voice that clearly meant he had been.

Scorpius folded his arms over his chest. Bruiser, as if sensing Scorpius's annoyance, flared out his tiny, beautiful feathers.

"Anyway," Hugo continued blithely, which Scorpius took as concession, "this potion is meant for humans."

"I didn't agree to be a test subject, either!"

"Come on, Scorpius! What's the harm in trying it? It's just a confidence potion."

"Why don't you try it yourself?"

" _I_ already have loads of confidence."

This was true. Scorpius eyed the smoking potion with no little trepidation. He was still smarting from the mistletoe debacle, but Scorpius never could say no to Hugo. With a resigned sigh, Scorpius grabbed the potion and knocked it back in one go.

"Cheers!" Hugo said, beaming.

Scorpius coughed, vision swimming slightly. Hm. Bad side effects. It took a moment for everything to settle back into place, but when it did, it did _brilliantly_.

"This is fantastic." Scorpius rolled the vial between his fingers. "Do something about the side effects."

Hugo laughed, clapping Scorpius on the shoulder and Scorpius grinned openly back, standing up. "I think I'm going to go find Albus Severus."

All the laughter died in Hugo's throat and he scrambled after Scorpius, shouting for him to stop, but Scorpius knew what he was doing. He was going to settle this once and for all.

Students stared in wonder as Scorpius strutted down the hall, shoulders thrown back, grinning jauntily at the boys and winking flirtatiously at the girls. It was a far cry from his usual, cautious gait. Scorpius was _brilliant_ , and he reveled at the feeling that everything was just at his fingertips.

"Seriously Scorpius, you do not want to do this," Hugo pleaded, tugging on Scorpius's sleeve.

"Don't you see? Of _course_ I have to! Are you freaking out? What was all that about having 'loads of confidence?'"

Hugo chewed on his thumbnail. At the end of fourth year, the Ravenclaws had increased the percentage of alcohol in butter beer as one of their 'experiments,' and Scorpius had spilled everything to Hugo in a drunken fury. Years of fighting with Albus Severus had built up until it finally reached its breaking point and Scorpius broke all to pieces in front of Hugo Weasley. It was not a memory Scorpius cherished, but Hugo hadn't reacted in horror like Scorpius would have expected. Instead, he drew up charts and found the probability of Albus Severus liking him back, which was not very probable at all, despite Hugo's figures. All that said, if Scorpius admitted his crush on Albus because of a potion _Hugo_ had forced him to take, Scorpius would kill him.

"You're going to regret this, Scorpius, really you are," pleaded Hugo, even as Scorpius said, "Jubilee!" to the Fat Lady, who swung open, surprised.

"Hey...Scorpius?" James' tone changed drastically in those two words, and he stood up when he saw his best friend strolling into the Gryffindor common room as if he owned it. Every eye in the room was on Scorpius (and by extension, Hugo, who was holding onto his sleeve and steadily going whiter).

Scorpius walked right past James, past Maurice Longbottom and Holinda Smith, and stopped in front of Albus Severus Potter.

"Don't do this," Hugo pleaded, then just groaned and covered his face when Scorpius yanked Albus Severus out of his chair by the collar of his shirt and kissed him squarely on the mouth. The common room exploded with catcalls and shrieks alike, and Albus Severus, ever the physical one, punched Scorpius in the eye.

*

The Gryffindor common room was an explosion of activity, catcalls turning into mocking jeers as Scorpius lifted both his arms and gave the surrounding company a double dose the two finger salute and a loud, "Fuck you all very much!"

Al remained rooted to the spot, watching as Scorpius Malfoy, who had just _kissed him on the lips_ , sauntered out of the room with a beet-red Hugo trailing closely behind him.

It was just not—

He had just been—

"Oy, Al," Reese muttered, his low tones cutting through the din. "All right there, mate?"

Al felt his cheeks heat up, which really was not _on_ , so he grabbed Reese's arm and said, "I need to get pissed. _Now_."

He knew James was looking at him, could feel his older brother's eyes on the back of his head, but he resolutely ignored him. The last thing he needed was James to start nosing around where he wasn't wanted.

Thankfully, Reese knew exactly where to find the best firewhiskey (Hufflepuff common room) and knew exactly where Al needed to be (as far away as possible from everyone other than Reese, which in this case was in the middle of the quidditch field with a quick warming spell that was mostly effective).

Al took a long swig of the firewhiskey, then collapsed on his back to stare dumbly at the sky.

"Want me to beat him up?" Reese asked, settling down beside Al.

Al shook his head slowly, the snow feeling weirdly crunchy without the cold to distract him. He sort of _did_ want Scorpius to get beat up, but he wanted to be the one who did the beating, maybe followed by some snogging and—

"Oh _fuck_."

Reese said nothing, taking the firewhiskey for a fortifying shot.

"I could beat him up, you know," Reese continued. "He only weighs, what, three stones?"

"No, Reese."

"He really does, skinny little twerp—"

"I mean, no, you can't beat him up."

Reese went all weirdly quiet again, handing the bottle back to Al, who somehow managed to take a swig lying down without spilling it all over his face.

"So," Reese said, not respecting Al's need for brooding quiet. "You and skinny-boy, huh?"

Al shot up.

"I mean." Reese took the bottle from Al again, looking anywhere but at him. "I mean, you've always been sort of—fascinated by him."

"Um," Al choked out, but didn't elaborate. Reese glanced at him, but quickly looked away again.

"Well, maybe fascinated isn't the right word. Fixated? Yeah, fixated on him."

Al was going to die. Any moment now.

"At first I thought it was just because he pretty much crushed your pride when you were a firstie," Reese continued, even though his mate was going to perish right next to him. "Then I thought you still wanted to be his mate, which I didn't really understand, but okay. I could've learned to live with that. But then I realised—no, that wasn't it at all. You didn't want to just be his mate."

"Reese."

"It took me awhile to accept it, because he's _Scorpius_ and you can pretty much have anyone you want here, you lucky tosser. And then you started dating Holly which really threw me, until I realized that you were mostly doing it to fuck with Scorpius—which is pretty low, mate, except I think Holly's really just dating you for the same reason. I think she might have a thing for Graham Graves—"

"Reese!"

"Yeah?"

They stared at each other for a long time, Al going through lists of excuses before giving it up as a bad job. Apparently, Reese knew him better than he even knew himself.

"Give me the bottle."

Reese grinned at him, handing it over. "What I mean to say is that you have my blessing."

"Well, thank you, Mum."

"Though I mean, does it _have_ to be Scorpius Malfoy? I'm pretty sure Graham Graves has a thing for you."

Al frowned. "Didn't you just say that Holinda had a thing for Graves?"

"Even better. You get arse and fanny at the same time!"

Al took three to four gulps of firewhiskey for that one and considered raiding the Hufflepuffs to stock up on more. He was going to need it.

"You really are the image of class, Longbottom."

Al blinked. He didn't remember speaking, but it was only him and Reese, right? But he would never call Reese _Longbottom_. He looked around and caught sight of Hugo, surprise dulled by the pleasant numbing effect of firewhiskey. He held the bottle out to him. Hugo took it and swung it up for several gulps. Poor Hugo. He looked as wretched as Al felt.

"I made him take a potion," Hugo continued, twirling the bottle in his hands. Al was much less sympathetic towards his cousin. "It, um—"

"It _what_ , Hugo."

Hugo swallowed, raking his fingers through his hair and making the red locks stick up in opposing directions. "It, um. It was an experiment. To, uh, make you attracted to your greatest enemy."

Al stared at him. Hugo shrugged.

"It's for Uncle George's shop. I was aiming for a revenge-slash-prank potion."

Al groaned and dropped back to the ground, hard.

"Oh that's just great," Reese snapped at Hugo. "Way to rub salt in the wound, Hugo."

"Shh!" Al hissed, then winced. Hugo wasn't an idiot. If Reese hadn't just clued Hugo in, Al's objection certainly would. "Shit."

Hugo cleared his throat, carefully sitting on Al's other side. "Um, Al. Do you—fancy Scorpius?"

"Oh fuck," Al said, squeezing his eyes shut. "I think I'm going to be sick."

"Come on, Ravenclaw," Reese sneered. "You're supposed to be smart. You tell us."

Hugo didn't say anything at all, and eventually Al opened his eyes again to look at him. His cousin looked like he had eaten a particularly sour Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

"Oh," Hugo said, weakly. "Oh Merlin. I'm sorry, Al."

Al really was going to be sick if Hugo did not stop fucking talking. Thankfully, Hugo pushed himself to his feet, looking _pityingly_ at Al, and Al was _this close_ to beating all seven hells of shit out of him.

"I gotta go," Hugo mumbled, standing up again.

"Hugo!" Al snapped. Hugo looked down at him, looking slightly afraid. "If you tell _anyone_ , and that even includes your loud mouthed sister, I _will_ find out and I swear I will _waste_ you. And leave the bottle here, for fuck's sake."

*

"I hate you so much."

"I told them it was an experimental love potion that would make you attracted to your greatest enemy," said Hugo, ignoring Scorpius and sitting next to him on the damp grass where the snow had melted. Hugo took off his scarf, frowning at Scorpius's over-excessive warming spell, but thankfully not commenting on it. "They bought it."

"I kissed him," Scorpius groaned. "In front of _everyone_."

Hugo was shifting around like something was bothering him, but Scorpius didn't care. He was far too hung up on the whole _kissing Albus Severus_ bit. Finally, Hugo sighed. "Al feels like an arse for punching you."

"Thank Merlin for small favours."

"Um, have you talked to James yet?"

"Hugo." Scorpius put a hand over his eyes. He hadn't even thought about James. "I think you should go now."

The younger boy slumped away from the lake. Had Scorpius not just _kissed Albus Severus_ in front of everyone, he might have felt a little bad. But the facts still stood, and now James was walking determinedly towards him and Scorpius groaned, dropping down into the snow.

"I knew it. I knew it! You're gagging for Al," said James, by way of greeting. He looked angry and confused, and Scorpius' stomach clenched. Sometimes, he really hated how James knew him so well. Just this once, Scorpius thought he would be able to have one secret from James. "Why didn't you tell me? Why did Hugo know and not me?"

"Sod off." Scorpius shoved himself to his feet and stormed off. Unfortunately, he had got a little too close to the lake, and the squid took the opportunity to trip him.

"Funny!" Scorpius shouted, picking himself out of the water, since the squid's idea of 'tripping' involved slamming its tentacle as hard as it could into the back of some unsuspecting passerby. Actually, the water was refreshing, since his warming spell made him feel almost as if he was in a jungle. James hauled Scorpius back to his feet, wand in other hand.

" _I'm_ your best mate, not Hugo Weasley. I obviously already knew, but figured you didn't want anyone to know so I thought I'd let you tell me yourself. I didn't know you'd already spilled all to _Hugo_. Who else knows?"

"Rose," said Scorpius, somewhat meekly.

"You told the whole Weasley family before _me_?!"

"It's not like that, James!" This time, it was Scorpius who was chasing after his best mate. He grabbed James's wrist before he could stomp off in a jealous fury. "Look—Hugo found out because he got me totally pissed when I was a fourth year. Rose was like you—she suspected from the beginning, but unlike you, she confronted me about it.

"And besides," continued Scorpius, unable to let the inaccuracy of James's last statement go, "it's hardly the _whole_ Weasley family."

This, above anything else, seemed to appease the furious James. "Right." He absentmindedly flicked a drying spell on Scorpius. "I still wish you'd told me."

"I couldn't do that." Scorpius dug his foot into the snow. "You don't understand."

"So explain it to me. I'm not a brilliant Ravenclaw like you. For the life of me, I can't figure out why you couldn't trust me."

The hurt in James's voice gutted him. "It's not that I didn't trust you! Merlin, James, you're the _only_ person I trust. It's just—"

Scorpius sighed, bending down to pick up a handful of snow, packing it into a snowball. He tossed it in the air a couple of times, unable to continue easily. James remained silent, vibrating with impatience but willing to let Scorpius tell him at his own pace.

"He's your brother," Scorpius said, finally. "I didn't want to—cause any more tension between the two of you. And, to be honest, I was protecting myself."

"Obviously," James huffed. "Next time, have a little faith in me that I wouldn't drop you over just any little thing."

Scorpius snorted. Of course James would describe his attraction to Albus Severus as 'any little thing.' But something loosened inside of him with relief. James was quick to anger, but even quicker to forgive—unlike his brother, who held onto his grudges for _years_.

"I'm sorry James. It's not like anything's going to come from it, though, except maybe a broken nose on my part."

_And a broken heart,_ Scorpius didn't say out loud, because he was not a first year girl. James was looking at him funny. Scorpius was careful to not let anything show on his face, something he had perfected after years of observing his grandmother.

"Besides," Scorpius said, when James remained silent, "I'm pretty over it, now. That whole thing with Holinda kind of killed any softer emotions."

James's look turned disbelieving, but he mercifully let the matter lie. "Is that why you chose to be my best mate and not his?" He sounded like he was trying to be nonchalant, but there was a thread of hurt in his voice that made Scorpius kind of want to smack him.

"Excuse me," Scorpius said, turning to glare at his sometimes idiotic friend, "I did not _choose_ to be your friend. The way I remember it, you sort of bullied your way into that role, thank you."

James snorted, but his shoulders relaxed somewhat. "You know what I mean."

"James," Scorpius said. "I don’t know what would have happened if Albus Severus and I had become friends—if that would have affected what you and I have now. I sort of suspect you would have still managed to worm your way into being my 'best mate,' anyway."

James still looked sad, which was upsetting. Scorpius, who never had been good at sympathy, glared at him. "Honestly, James, it doesn't matter how or why you became my best friend, just that you _are_. I don't think Albus Severus and I could have ever been best friends because of my—nature."

"Albus Severus—look, you've got me doing it now— _Al_ isn't a homophobe!"

"Maybe not, but I don't think he'd take to kindly if he found out I—you know what? I'm through with discussing this. When you're done being an insecure little girl, you can find me in Ravenclaw's common room, beating up Hugo."

A small smile twitched at the corner of James's lips. "Confidence potion?"

"No, that wore off a half an hour ago. I mean every damn word."

"You're right," James finally said. "Sorry. I just don't want to be a replacement friend."

Scorpius really did hit James this time, on the arm. "I'm going to tell you this, even though it's going to destroy any last vestiges of my dignity. Nobody could replace Albus Severus. Just like nobody could replace _you_."

And then James finally relaxed all the way, his smile stretching into a grin. "That was awful."

"Shut up."

"No, I'm serious. That was really bad."

Scorpius flung his hands up and turned back towards the castle, exhausted. He needed to get away from these Potters. They were driving him mad.

James fell into step beside him because he never could take a hint. "For what it's worth, no one could replace you, either."

"Yeah." Scorpius couldn't help but to smile, but he quickly twisted it into a cranky scowl to preserve some of his dignity. "Thank you for finally growing out of your little girl moment. I was worried I'd have to go out and buy you some ribbons and a pony."

At James's offended "oy!" he took off towards the castle, laughing hysterically and feeling much better than he had a half an hour ago, when the confidence potion wore off and he realised with brutal clarity that he had just _kissed Albus Severus_.

*

That night, Scorpius woke up with his face smushed against his pillow to some very pissed off grumbling. He closed his eyes again, figuring it was probably Liang Suen sneaking in to have a snog with Hugo (and they thought they were being so sneaky about it), when suddenly a pair of strong hands grabbed his shoulder and shook him.

"Scorpius?" someone hissed loudly. "Is that you?"

Fuck. Scorpius buried his face in his pillow.

"Oy, you stupid git, I know it's you. No one else here has such poncy blond hair."

"Merlin, Al," Scorpius snarled, pushing himself up to glare at Albus Severus. "What time is it?"

Albus Severus, satisfied that he found the right Ravenclaw to annoy, sat down on his bed. "Three in the ack emma. Budge over."

Scorpius did, because the shock of having _Albus Severus_ sitting on his bed was enough to make him compliant. Then he wrinkled his nose. "You reek!"

"Rude," Albus Severus snapped, flopping down into Scorpius's pillows.

"You're pissed." And really, that explained everything. Al would not crawl into Scorpius's bed without several pints of firewhiskey in him.

"'m not," Albus Severus protested with a scowl. Then his face softened into a frown. "Maybe a little."

"You know what really doesn't help the rumour mill? You crawling into my bed at three a.m."

"Hm," Al hummed thoughtfully. "I can't say I really give a fuck about what people think about me."

"Holinda would."

"Pretty sure Holly's going to leave me for Graves."

"Is that why you're pissed?"

Al snorted. "No. Merlin, no."

"So, then," Scorpius said, with patience he did not know he possessed at three a.m., "why _are_ you in my bed, smelling like the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Al countered, and Scorpius thought, oh.

"Do you really want to have this conversation right now?" Scorpius considered casting a silencing charm, but thought it might be too late, what with how Al shook half of the dorm awake. It would likely be much more incriminating if they thought he and Albus Severus had something to hide.

"Yes." He paused, struggling with something. "You just called me Al."

Double fuck. "It's your name, isn't it?"

"Well, yes, but you never call me Al."

" _Fine_ , Albus Severus, why are you in my bed?"

"You can call me Al," Albus Severus murmured. "Everyone else does. In fact, I think you're the only one who calls me 'Albus Severus.' My gran doesn't even call me by my full name."

"As riveting as this conversation is, can we continue it later? Say, somewhere else other than _my bed_?"

"You're missing the point, Scorpius. You're too fixated on me being in your bed instead of the real problem—you kissing me."

"No, I think you being in my bed is definitely the real problem right now."

"Focus, Scorpius! Why did you do it?"

"Didn't Hugo tell you?" said Scorpius, settling himself against the headboard and resolutely not looking at Albus Severus. "It was that stupid potion."

"So you do hate me then."

To deny this would be to risk Hugo's lie, but Albus Severus sounded so hurt that he couldn't outright say those three little words. "I think it's obvious that our relationship leaves little to be desired," he said instead, tucking his hands between his knees.

"James is graduating this year," Albus Severus sneered, too pissed to stick with one topic. Not that Scorpius would complain. He was almost pathetically grateful that Albus Severus had changed the subject away from his _feelings_ , even though his new topic of choice was only marginally better. "What will you do then?"

What _would_ he do. "I don't see why you care."

Albus Severus said nothing for long enough that Scorpius thought he fell asleep. He finally looked down at Albus Severus, only to be hit with a pair of piercing green eyes. He was angry, and an angry Albus Severus was impressive. He was blessed with the vertical genes from the Weasley side, and even lying down, he was somewhat intimidating. Not to mention Albus Severus was an athlete, and if the way his arm muscles were tensing and untensing were anything to go by, a lot stronger than Scorpius himself.

"Never mind, this was stupid," Albus Severus said, coldly.

Scorpius sighed and dropped his head against the headboard. He was tired and grumpy. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a sulky Albus Severus.

"I don't know what else to tell you. It was against my will just as much as it was against yours." Which...was not entirely true, but Albus Severus did not need to know that. "It won't be happening again."

While Scorpius had not exactly been expecting some huge sigh of relief, the look he got in response for his efforts was a little unsettling. Albus Severus's expression clearly showed that he found Scorpius to be a complete idiot.

Scorpius scowled. "I don't know what you want from me."

"Obviously," Albus Severus huffed, then turned on his side and went to sleep. Scorpius gaped at him.

He allowed himself the relatively innocent fantasy of stretching out next to Albus Severus, maybe even throwing an arm around his waist, if he wanted to get risqué. He snorted. Even his fantasies were pathetic. But this was his bed, and Albus Severus couldn't just take over any bed he wanted to.

Except he could. Albus Severus was all limbs, and when he slept he flung said limbs all over the mattress. And, since each limb seemed to weigh at least two tonnes a piece, he was impossible to move. Scorpius sighed, tucked a pillow under his arm and rolled out of his bed, bitching about inconsiderate wankers all the way to the other side of the room.

"Move," Scorpius grunted, shoving Hugo's shoulder roughly. Hugo stopped pretending to sleep and made room for Scorpius.

"What happened?"

"Your cousin took over my bed."

"So you're taking over mine?"

Despite his light tone, Hugo's joke was tentative, as if he was testing to see if Scorpius would take him literally. Scorpius could have stayed angry, of course, he had plenty to be angry about—but staying mad at one of his best mates was exhausting and Scorpius was never one to hold grudges. Except maybe against Al, but Al was always a special case. So Scorpius decided to forgive and forget and brandish his pillow at Hugo like a weapon.

"Hugo. It's three in the morning. Your idiot cousin took over my bed because he was pissed off at me for kissing him. Because of _your potion_. Are you really about to complain about sharing a bed with me right now? Because I _will_ smother you."

Hugo grinned with relief, which was entirely inappropriate for the situation, and shook his head. "Mi cama es tu cama."

"That's what I thought." Scorpius flopped onto Hugo's bed, grumbled about Weasley genetics and how they just bred _limbs_ , gave one of Hugo's bony knees an ineffective shove, and went to sleep.

*

Al jerked awake in the wee hours of the morning, disoriented and uncomfortable. He wasn't in his bed. A quick look around confirmed he wasn't in Holly's bed, either. Right. He closed his eyes again, taking stock of his situation. His mouth and eyes felt like they were stuffed with cotton. His stomach burned with too much firewhiskey. He had a raging headache that started somewhere behind his eyes and ended at the base of his neck.

He sat up, dread pooling in the center of his stomach as the memories crept back into his mind. He had—crawled into Scorpius's bed, insisting on a reason why Scorpius had snogged him. Heat flooded into his cheeks. Merlin, he was never going to drink again.

Al rolled out of the bed, careful not to make too much noise. Scorpius was not in his bed—thank Merlin for small favours—but the last thing he wanted to do was to wake up the rest of the house. It was too early for this shite.

He wondered where Scorpius spent the rest of the night, guilty for kicking him out of his bed, when he caught sight of the familiar blond head, buried in his pillow—on Hugo _fucking_ Weasley's bed. He was so unprepared for the hot spike of jealousy in his stomach that he took a step towards them to—to do _what_ exactly? Even if Scorpius and Hugo had a thing together, it wasn't as if Albus Severus had any right to protest. He and Scorpius weren't even friends.

Suddenly, it was as if all four walls were coming down on him. He had to get out of there. Scorpius—he— _fuck_.


	2. Chapter 2

During breakfast that morning, Al slumped as far as he possibly could in his chair, watching Scorpius chat with Hugo while mostly hidden by Maurice. He knew he looked as awful as he felt, but couldn't find it within himself to care.

"What's he got that I don't?"

Reese choked on his pumpkin juice, spluttering most of it on the table. "Fuck, Al, did you really just ask me that? I mean, seriously? Because I'm going to have to punch you."

Al scowled at him, all the more menacing with the dark circles around his eyes. "Did you know Scorpius and Hugo have a thing?"

Reese looked around nervously, as if he couldn't quite believe that Al would have this conversation with him out in the open. But everyone was far too busy with stuffing themselves with rashers or desperately scribbling the final inches of their Potions assignments to pay attention to Al and Reese.

"Get out."

"I'm serious. Scorpius was in his bed this morning."

Reese gave him a narrow look. "And how would you know this?"

"I know because I was in Scorpius's bed."

Maurice slid his hand down his face in disbelief. "And why, Albus Severus Potter, were you in Scorpius's bed?"

"Because he kissed me."

"Oh Merlin, I'm going to be sick."

Al rolled his eyes, pushing his rashers around on his plate. "I just wanted to know why, you twat. It doesn't make any sense. That's two times he's kissed me, even if they were both under duress. So what the fuck is he doing cuddling up to Hugo like that?"

"I can't deal with this, mate." Reese stared at him pleadingly, pushing his plate away. "I can handle you having a gay crisis, but I can _not_ sit here and listen to you bang on about how your crush is hanging out with another boy because I am not a ten year old girl."

Al dropped his head on the table, agreeing with Reese's sentiment. "I'm going mad," he said into his arms.

"It would be so much easier if you would just let me beat him up."

*

"So what's this I hear about you snogging boys behind my back?"

Rose tangled her fingers with Scorpius's, ever the forgiving girlfriend who willingly gives her unfaithful boyfriend a second chance. Scorpius almost wished he was straight. Girls like Rose only came around once in a lifetime.

"Experimental love potion," Scorpius parroted. "Supposed to make you fall in love with your greatest enemy."

"That would have made the last wizarding war _much_ more interesting."

Scorpius considered that for a moment, then shuddered.

"Thank you, Rose. I probably could have gone my entire life without imagining Harry Potter and Voldemort snogging."

Rose snickered. "Anyway, that's bollocks. Why wouldn't someone just use a regular love potion?"

"Hey, I need you to keep your logic out of this before someone else catches on," Scorpius hissed, elbowing her lightly in the ribs. "Anyway," he said, louder in case anyone else was listening, "it's just a new variation—like Twilight Moonbeams or Cupid Crystals. More targeted, I guess."

"Ah, makes absolute sense."

"Shut up, Weasley."

Scorpius allowed Rose to tug him to the Slytherin side of the Potions class, relaxing in spite of himself. Aside from Gus, Scorpius really liked most of the Slytherins. Sometimes, Scorpius daydreamed about what it would have been like hadn't been sorted into Ravenclaw. He wouldn't trade being a Ravenclaw for the world, even though his only true friend in his house was Hugo, but he thought he might have fit in well with the other Slytherins. Sure, they could be a bit stuck up, and none of them were by any means _nice_ , but that was okay. Scorpius knew how to handle stuck up mean people.

"Hi, Prissy," Scorpius said, smiling at Priscilla Parkinson-Zabini, his surrogate cousin who he liked far better than Gus. Prissy grinned sharply back at him, pushing her friends to make room for Scorpius.

"Scorpy," Prissy greeted back. Anyone else who tried to call them "Scorpy" or "Prissy" would get laid flat. "Slumming with us Slytherins now, eh? Finally figured out that Gryffindor is full of fatheads?"

"Are you on an alliteration kick or something?"

"No, but that wasn't bad, huh?"

"Don't encourage her," Troy Wood pleaded.

"All right class, settle down," Professor Rosier snapped, storming into the room. Scorpius always thought he might be related to her, maybe a third or fourth cousin. He was glad that he didn't inherit the droopy-eyed look, at least. 

"Who can tell me about Poison Antidotes?"

Scorpius could, of course, but he didn't much feel like it. It probably had something to do with the way Prissy was grinning slyly at him. Just when he decided it might be better that he answer the question, if only to postpone whatever bomb Prissy was about to drop of him, Hugo raised his hand.

"Mr. Weasley," Professor Rosier said, glancing momentarily at Scorpius. Probably she was wondering why Scorpius was sitting with the Slytherins instead of beside his best mate, but she didn't comment, thank Merlin. There was nothing more he hated than Professors who gossiped about their students.

As Hugo began droning on about Golpalott's Third Law, Prissy leaned over with a truly wicked grin spreading across her face. "So, Scorpy," she hissed, eyes darting towards Professor Rosier to make sure she was fully engrossed with Hugo's response, "what was it like snogging Hogwarts' golden boy?"

If Scorpius was the blushing type, his cheeks would be red hot. As it stood, he just raised his eyebrows at her. "I don't know, why don't you try it and find out? Oh wait no, you can't. I'm already taken."

Prissy burst into startled laughter. She clapped both of her hands over her mouth to try and stop the giggle, but it was too late. Professor Rosier whirled around, glaring ferociously at her.

"Miss Parkinson-Zabini!" Professor Rosier, losing some of the threatening effect at needing to pronounce Prissy's long surname. "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"No, Professor Rosier," Prissy said politely, tone wheedling. "I'm truly sorry. It won't happen again."

It was fascinating watching Slytherins in action. He had seen it in his family and friends his entire life, but Scorpius could not comprehend it for the life of him. If someone had a wand to his temple, he may be able to pull off condescending, but it just wasn't in Scorpius's nature to be snobby. Which, considering his background, was somewhat shocking. Then again, his great-aunt and cousin were pretty low-key, and his father had mentioned something about some laid-back third cousin who had died many years ago. Maybe he was like them.

"I'll get you for that," Prissy hissed at him when Professor Rosier went back to her lecture. Scorpius patted her hand comfortingly.

After class ended, Scorpius made it about two steps out the door before Maurice Longbottom grabbed him by his back collar and frog marched him back into the empty Potions classroom. Maurice was a beater. Scorpius was a seeker. Scorpius didn't stand a chance.

"What do you want, Longbottom?"

Maurice folded his arms over his chest and sneered at Scorpius. Scorpius sneered back, and was better at it. He was the son of Draco Malfoy, and Maurice was the son of Neville Longbottom.

"Stop fucking around, Malfoy," Maurice snarled.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about."

"Do you, or don't you, like Al?"

The question was so startling and up front that Scorpius reeled back a bit. "That's none of your fucking business, Longbottom."

"I beg to differ, since that's my best mate you're yanking around by the nose."

Scorpius's heart twisted. "What do you mean?"

"You keep _kissing_ him. One minute you're saying you don't want to be his friend, and the next minute you're snogging him!"

The anxious knot in Scorpius's stomach loosened, leaving a hollow spot in its wake. Of course Maurice was talking about friendship. 

"I don't know what your problem is with Al, but you either need to get over it or make a clean cut. And I don't know what it is about you, but Al wants to be your friend so badly and you're an absolute twat to him."

The injustice of Maurice's accusations made Scorpius bristle. "He's got a fine way of showing that he wants to be my friend."

"Maybe if you didn't reject him when we were first years, he wouldn't be so defensive."

"Defensive! He's clearly on the offense, Longbottom, and if you think I'm doing anything to lead him on, then you've got another thing coming. _He_ was the one who crawled into _my_ bed last night."

For a moment, Scorpius was afraid that Maurice was going to hit him. Maurice had even lifted his fist, before slamming it down on the table.

"Look," Maurice said, marginally calmer. "All I'm saying is that you're doing a lot of damage by going around and snogging him one minute and then acting like an ice queen the next. So just—stop, all right?"

Guilt gnawed at the hollow pit in Scorpius's stomach, but he shoved it back down angrily. Maybe he was stand offish to Albus Severus, but it wasn't as if Albus Severus was some sort of hapless victim through it all. And it wasn't as if Scorpius was actively trying to hurt Albus Severus—which couldn't be said for Albus Severus, not when he was going around spreading rumours about how Holinda Smith dumped Scorpius because he was such a lousy kisser.

"Fine," Scorpius snapped, slinging his satchel over his shoulder. "It's not as if I even wanted to kiss him in the first place." Lies, lies.

"You're such a wanker," Maurice spat furiously, though he didn't stop Scorpius as he stormed past.

"Go fuck yourself, Longbottom," Scorpius shot back, then slammed the door behind him.

*

Avoiding Albus Severus turned out to be much easier than Scorpius had anticipated. He did not appear at breakfast that morning, nor did he show up in Herbology. Scorpius would have had to be blind to miss the concerned looks Professor Longbottom kept shooting to his empty chair, which meant Professor Longbottom knew something he didn't. This made Scorpius uneasy. 

He should have been over the moon at this opportunity to avoid Albus Severus after their nightmarish last encounter, but the way Professor Longbottom frowned scared Scorpius. And this was just proof at how doomed he really was, if he could put aside his utter humiliation to be worried sick about Albus Severus. Seriously pathetic.

"Professor Longbottom?" Scorpius asked nervously at the end of class, shooting glances over his shoulder to make sure they were alone. "Do you know why Albus Severus isn't in class?"

"What? Oh, hullo Scorpius." Professor Longbottom dusted the dirt from his trousers and gave Scorpius a knowing look, which made him colour. "Good of you to be concerned for your friends. I—don't think that it's any business of mine to tell you what's going on, though."

"Is he hurt?"

"Not in the way you're thinking, but he will certainly need the support of his friends."

Scorpius felt his world go still. "Is it James? Did James get hurt?"

Professor Longbottom patted Scorpius's shoulder. "Perhaps you should visit Gryffindor Tower."

Scorpius barely let him finish the sentence before he took off as a dead run back to the castle. By the time he got to the Fat Lady, he was so out of breath he could barely wheeze out "Trecle Tart!" 

All of the Potters looked up at him, including Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Suddenly, Scorpius felt wildly out of place, intruding on what was obviously a private moment, panting heavily and propping himself up with one hand against the wall. Something bad had happened. It wasn't that any of them were crying, but they were all of them white-faced.

"S-Sorry," he muttered, backing up. "Um—" His eyes fell on James, who was looking at him so desperately that he froze again, unsure what to do. His loyalty to James battled with his desire to leave them to their privacy. 

Albus Severus was looking down at his clenched fists. He looked like he wanted to fight something, but didn't know who to lash out to.

"Stay." 

Scorpius looked at Lily in surprise. She smiled at him waveringly, then gave her parents a poisonous look.

Mr. Potter sighed. "Lily, I don't think Scorpius wants to—"

"He doesn't mind," said James, and suddenly Scorpius didn't at all, because James should never sound that _broken_. He hesitantly moved the rest of the way into the room, taking the seat next to James. And since James would never appreciate something as overt as a hand on his shoulder, Scorpius let their knees knock together. His efforts earned him a look out of the corner of his eyes and a weak smile.

"It's about fucking time," said Albus Severus. His voice was so bitter and raw that everyone in the room cringed as one. For a moment, Scorpius thought that Albus Severus was talking about _him_ , but his dark gaze was switching from one parent to the other. Neither Mr. nor Mrs. Potter chastised him for cursing, just looked away, and suddenly Scorpius realised the absolute obvious. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were splitting.

"Look," Mr. Potter eventually. Then he didn't say anything at all.

"You guys should probably get going," said James, quietly. At his parents' hurt look, he offered a comforting smile, which was bollocks because his parents should be comforting _them_ , not vice versa. "We'll owl, all right?"

Mr. Potter looked like he couldn't get out of there fast enough. Once upon a time, James had told Scorpius that Mr. Potter wasn't the best with "stressful family situations." Growing up in a cupboard, James had told him dryly, stunted his ability to really understand how to be a part of a family. Of course, this didn't stop him from trying, but it didn't come naturally, not like it did for Mrs. Potter.

"It'll be better this way," Mrs. Potter said, pushing herself slowly to her feet. Each of them kissed their children goodbye, which they surprisingly allowed, then left the room.

As soon as they exited, Lily deflated with one long whoosh of air, then dropped down on her back. Albus Severus dropped his head into his hands and James hung his head over the back of the couch. It was so like them, putting on airs to look strong in hard situations. For several minutes no one said anything. 

Lily broke the silence with a tired, "Damnit."

"Well, that was as awful as I expected it would be," said James to the ceiling. 

Scorpius didn't have to ask what exactly happened, because Lily was off again. "They come in and tell us that they're getting a divorce. No 'hello' or anything. Just—'we're getting a divorce. Mum's going to keep the house, but don't worry because Dad's new place will be just a stone throw away. Then they just sat there and stared at us. As if we were supposed to, what, applaud them for doing something they should have done years ago?" 

Her voice trembled at the end of her spiel and of course Scorpius understood that even though they were relieved that the fighting would finally stop, their family was still falling apart. It wasn't as easy as deciding on 'what would be best,' because no matter what decision was made, everyone would still get hurt.

"How do you do it?" asked Albus Severus, not lifting his head from his hands. Scorpius found that it was extremely easy for him to put aside his humiliation. He didn't need for Albus Severus to elaborate. 

"My parents divorced when I was really young," he said. "I can barely remember it, honestly, except that one day Mum moved out and it was just me and Dad." Scorpius shrugged, ¬embarrassed. "Apparently for the first couple of months I refused to sleep without the light on. But it was easy, because Dad and Mum are still friends, you know? They like each other better when they don't have to live with each other." It probably helped that his mum lived across the pond, but he thought it might be tactless to say.

"Do you ever think that they're going to get back together?" asked Albus Severus.

"I wouldn't want them to. They used to fight a lot. That was why Dad had those bunny ears—" Scorpius faltered because Albus Severus's expression closed off, and they plunged into an uncomfortable silence.

"We all knew it was going to happen," James grumbled, oblivious to the dark looks Albus Severus was shooting at his best friend. "Dad's right, it'll be better this way."

"I just wish they weren't so stupid! Why do they have to fight all the time, anyway? It's such shit!" Lily exploded, directing her anger at the ceiling like her older brother.

"Who knows," Albus Severus snapped, then shot to his feet. "I have Quidditch practice. Later." 

He stormed out before anyone could call him out on his blatant lie, since both Lily and James were on the team. Lily rolled her head to frown at Scorpius.

"I don't know why you always have to fight with him."

Scorpius grimaced. He knew that Lily was just projecting her anger onto him, he just wished she wouldn't.

"Come on, Lil," said James, quietly reproving.

"I'm just saying," Lily spat. "We all saw how happy Al was when he first met Scorpius. So why do you do it, Scorpius? Why do you treat him like crap?"

Scorpius said nothing. It wasn't fair, of course, but he understood the need to let it out.

"You're such a mean person!" Lily shouted, then burst into tears and lunged to her feet, bolting from the room before any more poison could come from her lips.

And then there were two.

"Sorry, Scorpius," James said lowly, dropping his arm over his eyes. "They'll get over it."

"It's okay."

"They're just upset, is all."

"I understand."

"Well," James exhaled after a moment. "It's finally over, then."

"Yeah," said Scorpius quietly, then pretended not to notice the tears leaking from under James's arm, or the way his breath hitched a little when he inhaled. 

*

None of them talked about it. Any time Scorpius even hinted about the divorce, James either changed the subject, stopped talking completely, or, once, just walked away. Scorpius took a hint. He knew James would talk about it when he was ready. Until then, all he could do is offer his silent support. Lily wasn't looking him in the eye, but she at least talked to him during meals.

Albus Severus ignored him fiercely, until he almost killed Scorpius.

Scorpius never did complain about being given the ridiculous position of 'back up Seeker.' It was enough for him that he had a place on the team at _all_ , but he would never tell his father that. His father, who staunchly came to every one of his games, even though he had yet to play. It was pathetic, really. His father had even bought him the best broom on the market, but Scorpius would've had to been blind to not see the flash of disappointment in his father's eyes when Scorpius failed to take off on the first try.

Scorpius exhaled through his teeth, scanning the crowds. It appeared as if his father had finally given up on coming to the Quidditch matches. He was surprised how much this hurt, despite having told his father after every Ravenclaw game to not bother to come. But it was a Gryffindor game, and even though Slytherins and Gryffindors were the true rivals, ever since Albus Severus had joined the team, every Gryffindor and Ravenclaw match had felt like a fight to the finish. Not that Scorpius ever played.

"Get up," said Hugo, pushing his goggles into his hair. Scorpius looked up at him blankly. "You're on."

"I'm what?"

"Vanessa's out. Apparently Professor Trelwaney told her that if played today, doom or whatever would happen."

"And she believed her?"

"You know Vanessa."

"Hugo."

"Yeah, yeah. We'll just have to chock this one up as a loss." But Hugo was grinning good-naturedly, and he thunked Scorpius on the shoulder. "Come on. You can just sit around up there and wait for the snitch to fly into your hand."

"Merlin preserve me," Scorpius muttered, standing up. All of the disappointment at his father not being there was chased away by sheer relief. He was fairly certain he was going to humiliate himself up there, and the last thing he needed was for his father to see it. It was bad enough that James, Albus Severus, and Lily were standing loosely, relaxed, looking as if they were born to be on brooms. Which, considering their parents, they probably were. Scorpius was awkwardly aware of every part of his body and gripped his broom as if it were a weapon. He looked pleadingly at James, who beamed at him encouragingly, probably pleased that his mate was finally showing some interest in his favourite sport.

Scorpius wasn't interested in the slightest. He was terrified out of his mind.

"Oy!" Albus Severus jeered. "It's in the bag, guys! Look at the new seeker."

Scorpius was gratified to see James conk his brother on the head with his broom, but he knew that James was thinking the same thing. Scorpius didn't stand a chance against Lily, who moved in the air like the broom was just another limb that she had complete control of. She smiled apologetically at him, and Scorpius looked up to the sky, hoping for a quick game.

He wasn't even aware of James shaking hands with Caden Boots, or when they released the balls. Suddenly, everyone was just taking off into the air.

"This is so stupid," Scorpius said to himself, then very quietly, "...up. Up! Up, damnit!"

It didn't take him long to regret this demand. He wondered if he was always afraid of heights or if this was a new development.

James swooped up beside him. "Lean forward."

"Can't Lily just grab the snitch already?"

"We're two minutes into the game, Scorpius!"

"If I die, you can have my broom."

James laughed and took off, before he could get chewed out for helping the other team. Scorpius decided that the best way to avoid trouble was to climb higher, though he resolutely did not look down. Ravenclaws were known to be notoriously good players—where Gryffindors tumbled and Slytherins cheated, and where Hufflepuffs worked together, Ravenclaws _strategised_.

Scorpius was big enough to admit that his own strategy was limited to making it out of this game alive.

When he was a safe enough distance away from the hell below, he chanced a look down, eyes immediately drawn towards Albus Severus. Sometimes he wondered how dense Albus Severus really was. Scorpius was so bloody obvious that even _Gus_ could see it. He was always, always looking at Albus Severus.

"Merlin, I'm making myself sad." Scorpius muttered to himself, gripping the broom and leaning forward slightly. His broom jerked underneath him and he squawked and leaned back. Okay. All he needed to do was stay up there until Lily caught the snitch. No big. He glanced down again.

Albus Severus knocked a bludger towards him.

Scorpius was on the other side of the pitch from Albus Severus, but all this meant was that he got to watch the bludger speeding towards him for a longer period of time. He was going to get hit by that bludger, and it was going to hurt very, very bad. He saw the moment when Albus Severus' look of smug amusement morphed into horror, because, to Scorpius' relief, Albus Severus really didn't want to kill Scorpius and probably thought that he had given him ample time to get away. Which he would have done if he could get his broom to cooperate. But he couldn't, and the bludger hit him in the chest.

At least one broken rib, possibly a punctured lung, Scorpius thought clinically. 

Then he thought, So this is it.

Before he blacked out, he thought, Oh good, at least I won't feel the impact.

When Scorpius woke up again, he was in the infirmary, a concerned looking Madam Pomfrey tutting over him.

"Oh, my poor dear. You took quite the hit, didn't you?" She set a glass of pineapple juice on the nightstand next to him and bent down to fluff his pillow. "Three broken ribs and a punctured lung. Now, don't try to move too much; I've got you all patched up again, but your body needs some time to heal."

Scorpius nodded weakly, taking the pineapple juice. He chanced a glance at the door and was surprised to see Albus Severus loitering just outside of the infirmary.

"Oh, yes," Madam Pomfrey said, following his gaze. "Mr. Potter has been lingering around since you were first brought in. I tried to get him to come in, but he refused.

Their gazes met and held for a breathtaking moment, then Albus Severus broke away. Scorpius dropped his head back onto the pillow with a groan.

Madam Pomfrey patted his hand affectionately. "Why don't you get more sleep? If you need me, there's a bell on the nightstand. Ring it and I'll come running." She winked at him and bustled off to do who knew what. 

Scorpius stared at the ceiling, cataloguing his injuries. His ribs still ached miserably and it felt as if he were trying to breathe through cotton. It could have been worse. He could have been hit on the head.

"What," he said.

Albus Severus was standing by his bed, hands deep in his pockets and looking so ashamed and upset that Scorpius had the backwards impulse to comfort _him_. He closed his eyes, suddenly exhausted.

"Look, I know that you weren't actually trying to murder me, so don't worry. Accidents happen."

Albus Severus still said nothing.

"I'm really tired, Albus Severus. Is there a reason why you're still here?"

"Why didn't you move? You had enough time to move, so why didn't you?"

Albus Severus didn't wasn't exactly being _accusing_ , but he sounded close enough to it. The familiar anger flared up in Scorpius's stomach, but he was far too tired to do anything with it.

"It's not like I was _trying_ to get hurt to make you look like a bad guy or something, I'm not that sadistic."

"I wasn't thinking that," said Albus Severus, who sounded even _more_ upset now. Scorpius bit his tongue and hated how everything he did or said seemed to hurt Albus Severus so deeply. His (admittedly poorly thought out) plan all those years ago was supposed to protect them both from getting hurt. He had just never factored in how attached Albus Severus had already got to him.

"It's just—it looked like you couldn't move at all. Like your broom was frozen, or something."

Scorpius shrugged noncommittally. "Yeah, I'm pants at flying."

Albus Severus didn't look convinced, but he didn't push it. "Um," he said, pulling up a chair to sit next to Scorpius's bed. Scorpius stared at him. "Does it hurt?"

"Three cracked ribs and a punctured lung. Of course it bloody well hurts," said Scorpius, crankily. He may have fancied Albus Severus, but this didn't mean he always liked him. Albus Severus had made his life miserable since they were eleven. What it did mean, however, was that he immediately relented when Albus Severus cringed at his diagnosis. "I'm all patched up, though. I'll be right as rain in no time."

"Yeah," Albus Severus said, and it struck Scorpius that this was the longest time they had ever held a civil conversation. "I—uh, I'm sorry."

Scorpius gaped at him. Albus Severus was able to withstand that for about half a minute, squirming in his seat towards the end, before finally snapping, "Look, I get that you hate me. And frankly, I don't much like you, either. But you were hurt really bad and that shouldn't have happened, even if it wasn't really my fault. I shouldn't have hit the bludger at you. I know just how bad you are at flying, and it's not like you were even going after the snitch or anything. You were just—sitting there. Like—like an easy target. I'm sorry."

It was such a crabby apology that Scorpius almost laughed at it, but it was honest and Scorpius appreciated that. 

"All right," he said. "Apology accepted."

There was some awkwardness after that, neither knowing what to say. Albus Severus fidgeted with one frayed sleeve. Scorpius played with the edge of his blanket.

"So," Scorpius said, after clearing his throat. He was acting like a prat. That was the last thing Albus Severus needed. "How are you doing?"

He instantly regretted asking this. Albus Severus stiffened. "None of your business."

Scorpius sighed, tired. This tentative peace really was too good to last. He settled back down into his pillows and stared at the ceiling, not feeling up to going head to head with Albus Severus. After all, he was right. It really wasn't any of his business.

Maybe it was because of Scorpius's refusal to engage, but to his surprise, Albus Severus seemed to change his mind. "It's like—they're pretending to get on with each other for our sake. They keep floo calling and—it's just so _fake_. Dad's always smiling and Mum's got nothing but nice things to say, but it's so fucking obvious that they're both having a shit time of it."

Scorpius pushed himself up again. "Maybe—maybe they really will get on better after they split," suggested Scorpius, a little doubtfully. By the look he was giving him, Albus Severus seemed to share his doubt. "No, I mean—after my parents divorced, they got along much better."

"Yeah, but, they weren't married for as long as my parents. They didn't have enough time to build up such a large arsenal against each other."

Scorpius nodded, but said, "Sure, but they were friends before this, right? And they went through a lot together during the war. That's not enough to sustain a marriage, but maybe it'll be enough for them to stay friends."

Albus Severus's shoulders drooped. He seemed to be considering what Scorpius said, but he still looked tired of it all. "I hope so," Albus Severus admitted, sounding so sad that Scorpius wanted nothing more than to hug him until everything got better. "I don't think they should live together anymore—and I do think that they _should_ divorce—but I don't want to—split holidays, you know?"

"Well, Christmas isn't for some time yet, yeah?" Scorpius said, reassuringly. "Maybe they'll have reconciled enough by then that they'll be willing to share holidays. If not, you're always welcome at mine."

This reckless suggestion startled them both. Albus Severus stared down at him, surprised, and Scorpius felt his cheeks reddening.

"I—I mean, you and James and Lily, right? Father'd be—well, not exactly happy to have you all over, because he is who he is, but he'd be all right with it. Your dad could even come. They're friends, you know? At least, that's what your dad told me. At Christmas. We had a cigarette."

Scorpius's babbled words seemed only to surprise Albus Severus even more, but he was saved from having to smother himself with a pillow to _shut the hell up_ by the entrance of Madam Pomfrey, who thankfully shooed Albus Severus out of the room.

"Get some sleep," Madam Pomfrey said, and dimmed the lights.

Alone, Scorpius yanked his pillow over his head. _Merlin_.

*

"Scorpius."

Scorpius looked up from his book. Gus was hovering over him, face surprisingly devoid of its usual malice. He actually seemed somewhat embarrassed.

"Gus," Scorpius greeted, dubiously. After that incident when they were eight, Gus rarely sought Scorpius out, and certainly never alone. With good reason, Scorpius thought viciously. He was, after all, far superior at hexes than Gus was.

"Can I sit down?"

Scorpius closed his book, looking around. While it was true that these days passwords were mostly a farce, it was still odd that Gus would deign to grace the Ravenclaw common room. Scorpius nodded slowly, pressing his lips together as Gus settled down across from him. Instinct told him to have it away. Past confrontations with Gus had never ended well, and Scorpius would eat his wand before he believed that this would change tonight.

"I've been talking to Mum," Gus started, incongruously. Scorpius lifted an eyebrow. For a moment Gus's face screwed up with familiar hatred—Scorpius even reached for his wand—before he exhaled slowly and deflated. "She sent you a box of chocolates."

He pushed over an eccentric box—really, there was no other way to describe it—to Scorpius, who frowned down at it. Although he and Gus never got on well, Scorpius really was fond of his Aunt Luna and Uncle Greg. They were an odd pair, but they were a part of the few who truly cared for Scorpius's family, and he loved them for it. He opened the box and snorted. Only a few pieces remained, and one was missing a chunk, probably bitten and discarded by Gus when he realized he didn't favour it.

He looked back up at Gus, who shrugged sheepishly. "They're good," he assured Scorpius.

Scorpius snorted a laugh, taking one out for himself and popping it into his mouth. He always was a sucker for chocolate, and this was the good stuff, creamy and rich. "Thanks for saving me some. I'll write a thanks later."

Gus stared at him with such odd intent that Scorpius thought he might have some chocolate on his face. He wiped at the corner of his mouth discretely. 

"We've been off to a bad start," Gus blurted loudly, startling Scorpius badly. He gaped at his god brother, then decided that he had nothing to say to that and shoved another piece of chocolate into his mouth. "I don't hate you."

Scorpius had no idea what he had done to deserve this. He swallowed thickly and cleared his throat. "Thanks. I don’t hate you either."

Gus looked somewhat disbelieving. Scorpius didn’t really blame him. "Have a piece of chocolate?" he asked, desperate for something to say.

"No, thanks," said Gus. They sat silently.

"Well," Scorpius said, when the silence became too unbearable. "That was, er, nice of your mum. I'll write her a thanks." He had already said that. Merlin, he wished Gus would just go back to the Slytherin dungeons. Unhappily, Scorpius ate the last piece of untouched chocolate. He was suddenly thankful that Gus _had_ eaten most of the chocolate, since the awkwardness of the situation was apparently bringing out binge eating habits he was previously unaware of.

"Want the last piece?" he asked, offering the ornate box out to his god brother. Gus waved it away.

"No thanks, had my fill already. I better go," Gus said, almost dejectedly. He stood up, smiling tightly at Scorpius.

"Hey," said Scorpius, feeling guilty. "Thanks. I mean it. You can come here and hang out if you want."

Gus nodded, attempted another smile, then gave it up as a bad job and left. Scorpius stared down at the box, not quite sure what had just happened.

"What was that all about?" Hugo asked, dropping down in Gus's abandoned seat.

"Gus's seen the error of his ways gave me an olive branch," Scorpius said, pushing the box towards Hugo.

"Designed it himself, did he?"

Scorpius laughed, shaking his head. "His mum."

"Serves him right for going to his mum for decorative tips. You couldn't have saved any for me?"

"I would have, but the git ate most of them. There's one left, but it's half eaten."

Hugo scrunched his nose, picking the piece up and chucking it towards the bin. Scorpius flicked his wand out and sent it zipping in the opposite direction. Hugo turned to him. Scorpius grinned.

Scorpius didn't think that casting a modified sonorous charm on Bruiser was a fair prank in response, but even he had to admit it was funny when Bruiser scared himself every time he let out his haunting call and it came out ten times louder than he expected.

*

It took awhile, but it did get better. The three started looking a little less hunted and a little more, well, Scorpius wouldn't say hopeful, but as if they were looking towards the future. One evening, Lily burst into the Ravenclaw common room and grabbed Scorpius by the shoulder, dislodging the experimental potion Hugo had forced on him (he should know better, he really should) and shaking him slightly.

"I'm sorry, all right? I shouldn't have said all that."

"What?"

"I mean, about you being a mean person. You're not. Everyone knows that. You're a good person who can put up with _James_."

Scorpius stared blankly at her for a moment, not really comprehending what she was going on about. It clicked. He grinned. "It's all right, Lil."

"No, it's not. I was mad and I took it out on you when I shouldn't have."

"Seriously, it's all right. Don't stress over it."

"Besides," Lily said over him, "Al is a total prat and it's no surprise that you would choose James over him."

Scorpius could feel Hugo's eyes burning into the back of his head. "It's not like that."

"Well, anyway, you can't pick and choose who your friends with and—and I'm _glad_ you're friends with James. You're a good person, you really are."

Scorpius had to smile again, but he still felt a little queasy, which was strange. He swallowed. "You said that already."

"A _hem_ ," said Hugo, then held up another vial under Scorpius' nose. "If you're through with him, cos, we were in the middle of something."

The potion didn't smell horrible. It should have been pleasant, a cinnamony smell that made Scorpius's stomach twist up like a dish rag, and up he went, flying to the bathroom with his hands clamped over his mouth. He barely made it.

"Scorpius? Scorp! Merlin, are you all right?"

Scorpius flushed the toilet and dropped his head against the wall. Hugo had burst into the bathroom with very little decorum and was crouched beside him, one hand on his shoulder. Scorpius smiled faintly at him. "I'm fine. I guess my stomach wasn't agreeing with me."

"Do you need some water?"

Scorpius paled at putting anything in his stomach and shook his head, which actually wasn't a very good idea. He squeezed his eyes shut. "I'll be okay, just give me a minute."

He really should see Madam Pomfrey, since whatever bug he had caught was getting worse instead of better. But instead of asking Hugo to walk with him to the infirmary, he pressed his lips together. He knew his procrastination was stemming from the fact that he was afraid that it was something _really bad_ , and that not knowing would somehow make it disappear.

He continued to ignore it for two more weeks, though Lily and Hugo's increasingly worried looks were slowly transforming into constant suggestions to get his scrawny arse to Madam Pomfrey. He ignored them, too, and was just thankful that James was too busy studying to pester him, too.

"You look like shite."

Scorpius looked up from his book, a slow grin stretching across his face. He couldn't really complain about James's recent absence, what with the recent split and N.E.W.Ts just around the corner, but he _missed_ him.

"If you're looking to borrow my Potions notes, you're going about it the wrong way."

James snorted, dropping his book bag on the table and sitting across from him. He murmured a quick _muffliato_ , since Madam Pince was increasingly hostile in her old age. "Like I would need your notes, sixth year."

Scorpius's grin widened. He rummaged through his bag for a moment, then pulled out his neatly kept notes and handed them over to James. "If you damage them, I _will_ kill you."

James exhaled with relief, taking the scrolls carefully. "Thanks, mate. You're a lifesaver."

"How are you doing?" Scorpius asked tentatively, not wanting to pry, but opening the door in case James needed it. James twirled his quill, not looking up from Scorpius's notes for a long moment.

"I'm glad I'm here," James admitted. "I'm glad I don't have to be around when Dad moves out. I've been thinking—you know how I was planning on heading home for a bit before applying for the Auror program? I think I might just use some of my savings and find a flat in London instead."

Scorpius nodded, not really surprised. He remembered when his mum and dad split¬¬—the way his home felt more like a mausoleum for the first year, so much emptier without that one other person to fill the space. "I think that's a good idea."

James smiled at him gratefully, as if he hadn't known that Scorpius would support James in every way possible. Then his smile dropped a little and he looked back down at his quill. "I think it got worse after Lily came to Hogwarts, you know? They still fought a lot, but I think having at least one of us around helped distract them from each other."

"Don't," Scorpius said quietly, and James looked up at him again. "There's nothing you or your siblings could have done to make this better, James. If your parents could only stand to be around each other when they had one of you guys as a buffer, then their relationship was long over."

James flinched a little and Scorpius wished he hadn't been so tactless, but he wasn't good at this kind of stuff. But then James sighed and nodded.

"I know."

They rustled their notes around uncomfortably, not looking at each other. There had been so much heavy stuff lately, and both James and Scorpius were shite at the softer emotions, much rather preferring to pretend everything was fine, stiff upper lip and all that rot.

"But seriously, mate," James said, scrutinising Scorpius. "You look awful. Have you been to see Madam Pomfrey yet?"

Scorpius shook his head, not exactly happy with the subject change. He knew what he looked like; he'd always been trim, but now he was downright gaunt, cheeks hollow and eyes sunken in, ringed with dark circles. He tried to eat, but he just didn't have much of an appetite lately.

"It's just a bug. It'll pass." 

James didn't look convinced. "If you say so. But if you're still not better by this weekend, we're going to Madam Pomfrey if I have to drag you there by your hair."

Scorpius was touched by James's concern. "If you liked boys, I'd marry you James Potter."

James snorted. "Yeah, and then leave me for my brother."

"Only because he's so much better looking."

"Oy!"

*

The next morning, Scorpius woke up blind.

He lay very still in bed, hands clenched in fists at his sides. He tried to move his eyes to the left, but a sharp pain made him grimace. Oh, fuck. Around him, he could hear the other Ravenclaws moving about their rooms, shouting their morning greetings and laughing uproariously. For a moment, Scorpius allowed his usual morning thought of—'Is this what it was like when Father was at Hogwarts, or was everyone too afraid?'—before getting his priorities straight. 

Gingerly, he sat up. He didn't dare try to open his eyes again. He wondered how long it would take for someone to notice he was gone. Surely, James would come barging in at some point, wondering where his friend was, but until then, what was he supposed to do? Sit around with his thumbs up his arse?

He tried opening his eyes again, and found that it was more like he was looking through a veil of silk. With ultimate care, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and immediately banged his knee against his night table. He cursed quietly and steadied the table. Fuck, oh fuck. All right, well, perhaps staying put would be best. He was pretty sure James would hunt him down if he didn't show up for breakfast, since Scorpius had made it a point to be fastidious. 

In the end, it wasn't James who showed up, but Albus Severus.

"What are you doing?"

Scorpius snapped his head towards the voice, as if it at all mattered. He furrowed his brow. "Albus Severus? What are you doing here?"

"James sent me after you," said Albus Severus, a little waspishly.

Scorpius flinched a little at his tone of voice and dropped his eyes (another useless movement). He tried to snap out some witty retort, something about how he was so very sorry about putting Albus Severus out of his way, but couldn't manage. 

"Scorpius?" Albus Severus's voice was softer, now, more concerned. This, somehow, was worse.

"Al," Scorpius said, flatly, for once dropping the formality because he just couldn't do it right then. "Could you take me to Madam Pomfrey?"

Immediately, he felt the bed dip beside him. Scorpius didn't even bother to look up.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" Al's voice was so gentle now.

For some reason, Scorpius wasn't willing to explain just what was wrong, at least not to Al. He _desperately_ wished that James had come instead of Al so that he wouldn't have to feel so weak and self-conscious. But, damnit, he was _terrified_.

"I can't see anything," he said, quietly.

There was dead air at Scorpius's words, and for a moment Scorpius panicked. He reached forward, feeling Al's tense arm, and grabbed tight.

"..what?"

Scorpius pursed his lips together to stem a flow of insults. "Could you please just take me to Madam Pomfrey?"

"What do you mean you can't see anything?"

"I don't know how else to explain it," Scorpius snapped. 

"Okay," said Al slowly, then stood up. Scorpius didn't let go of his arm; rather, he tightened his grip bruisingly. He carefully followed, but his legs buckled under him and he would have fallen if Al hadn't caught him. So it wasn't just his eyes that were failing him. He took this all in with clinical interest.

"Scorpius? Hey, Scorpius—"

It was also interesting the way he couldn't seem to get enough air into his lungs. He hung onto Al quickly, head buzzing.

"Come on, Scorpius. Stay with me. _Fuck_."

Scorpius felt strong arms wrap around him and suddenly they were moving. He stumbled helplessly and glared, though he faced forward. "I don't need a broken neck on top of everything else, Al."

"Oh, good, your sarcasm hasn't been injured. It can't be all that bad," said Al, though his voice was strained. "All right, we're at stairs."

"Okay," said Scorpius, and then passed out.

The sound of feet scuffing close to his ears stirred Scorpius awake in indeterminable amount of time later. He had the uneasy feeling that a longer period of time than he felt comfortable with had passed. He tried opening his eyes, but they were gummy and glued shut. Okay. Something was seriously wrong.

"...he said he would be here by now, where the fuck is he..."

That wasn't Al.

He considered groaning and immediately dismissed it as a bad idea. The voice was familiar, but it was so thick with terror and anxiety that he could not properly identify it. Probably it was best if he stayed quiet for the time being. 

He remembered waking up in his dorm, unable to see. Clearly, he was no longer in his dorm. He wasn't even sure he was still in Hogwarts.

A pair of blobby and blurry boots paced into his line of vision, then one swung back and kicked him hard in the stomach. The air exploded out of Scorpius and he blacked out again.

Consciousness crawled back to him far sooner than he liked. The pain was so bad now that he closed in on himself, concentrating on his breathing as a distraction. Scorpius reluctantly acknowledged that he was perhaps far sicker than he had wanted to admit. He even indulged a small spike of fear; he had an uncomfortable suspicion he might be dying.

The pacer had got considerably more frantic while Scorpius had been unconscious. He kept flying across the room, and while Scorpius could not see him or what he was doing, he could hear a door creak open, before slamming shut again.

"Where the fuck is he?!"

Ice slipped down Scorpius's spine. He knew that voice. He grew up with that voice. Really, he should have realised that if anyone would dare to kidnap him in Hogwarts, it would be Gus Goyle. It was so bloody obvious that he was actually rather disappointed in himself for taking it this long to figure it out. Gus, who had reached out to him with a box of chocolates from his mum. Merlin, he was such an _idiot_!

Scorpius cracked his eyes open, not that they were doing him much good. But there was a blurry form next to his, and Scorpius realised with a sickening jolt that it had to be Al prone beside him. Not even considering the ramifications, Scorpius reached forward and touched Al's arm. He was still warm.

"You! Are you awake, Scorpius?"

"Gus," Scorpius whispered, unable for anything more. He weakly grabbed Al's arm, terrified that he would be parted from him. "What did you do to him—"

"Your little boyfriend will be fine," Gus sneered. "For now, at least. He's really just a perk. It's you they're after."

He should have realised that. If they wanted Al, why would they just poison Scorpius? Al was just at the wrong place at the wrong time, but had the added disadvantage of being Harry Potter's son. Whoever wanted to kidnap (and kill, oh Merlin he was surely dying) Scorpius Malfoy wouldn't say no to Albus Severus Potter.

"Why—me?" Each word took a Herculean effort.

"Your father," Gus spat, with disproportionate disgust considering he was talking about his godfather.

Scorpius would have rolled his eyes, but he wasn't entirely certain they wouldn't just roll right out of his head. _Obviously_ whoever was stupid enough to kidnap him would be stupid enough to do it because of his father. "War's over—Gus. Been over—'long time."

"I know that!" Gus snapped, then kicked Scorpius again, lighter this time, for his cheek. "I'm not a fucking idiot."

Scorpius's vision swam. He couldn't protest—either about the kick or the inaccuracy of Gus's last statement—out of the fear he may vomit.

"It's your father's fault they're in Azkaban, while he's got his cushy Ministry job! _He's_ the one who prosecuted them during their trials! Fucking blood traitor!"

Scorpius groaned, curling tightly around himself. He wanted to argue, to explain that Gus's own father had renounced the Death Eaters and pureblood mentality, and that his mother had been on the good side of the war. But all he managed was, "Your mother—"

"Leave her out of this!"

Mad as a hatter. Gus had finally completely gone off the deep end. "What did you do—to me?"

Gus stood over Scorpius, examining his handiwork. Scorpius desperately wished he could have seen his god brother's expression. "Poisoned you."

Scorpius had got that much, but he wisely bit back a snide comment. "How?"

Considering it—well, as much as Scorpius could consider anything at the moment—there was no way Gus could have made the poison himself. Gus was pants at anything academic. Last year, he'd received nearly all T's on his N.E.W.T.s

"Mum sent me a box of chocolates for Christmas this year." Gus voice was dreamy, unnervingly reminiscent of his mother. He drifted away again, probably to check the door. "I poisoned them."

Again, that hadn't been what Scorpius was asking and in fact was a little redundant. He slid his hand down Al's arm, curling their fingers together. Al's fingers twitched against his. Scorpius squeezed Al's hand as hard as he could, silently begging him to keep still. If Al drew attention to himself, who knew how Gus would react.

"Who—gave it to you?" Progress. That was the second full sentence he'd formed.

It was a good thing Gus didn't answer right away, because at that moment, Al's fingers slowly wrapped around his. Scorpius almost sobbed in relief. Al was alive and had enough sense to not groan, or scream, or do anything to make himself noticed.

"He should be here soon," Gus said to himself, still with that detached tone of voice. "Do you know who Vincent Crabbe is?"

"Was," Scorpius corrected. "Dad's—friend."

"Your father wasn’t his true friend. If he was, he would have saved him!"

"That's not fair," said Scorpius quietly. He knew that arguing with Gus was pointless, but he couldn't let that accusation go. His father did not often talk about Vincent Crabbe, but when he did, it was with obvious guilt.

"What isn't _fair_ are all the witches and wizards your fucking father put in Azkaban!" Gus shrieked, and Scorpius had just enough time to brace himself for the kick Gus delivered to his ribs.

Scorpius couldn't say much, after that. Al's grip on his hand was so tight he could almost hear his bones creaking, but all he could feel through his ragged sobs was white hot pain in his chest. Things sort of—blurred together after that. He saw the next events unfold through brief flashes of hazy lucidity. Al leaping to his feet and tackling Gus when Gus was at the window. Al turning to look down at him for one stupid second. Gus breaking free from him and bolting out the door.

"Scorpius? Scorpius, are you all right?"

It was a dumb question. He was nowhere close to being "all right." "Funny," he said.

"What's funny? There's nothing funny about this."

"Funny--that it's gonna end this way. Sorta like it began."

"Merlin, Scorpius, don't talk like that."

Suddenly, it was vitally important that Albus Severus knew the truth. He scrabbled at Albus Severus's arm, clutching at a sleeve. "Al. Don't—hate you. You're so—important."

He was slipping again, but this time he welcomed it.

"Scorpius. Scorpius! Damn you!"

*

When he woke up again, it was to cool, familiar hands smoothing over his brow. He turned his head, aware that his eyes were open and even more aware that his vision hadn't returned.

"—slow acting poison. Bezoars don't seem to work, but we've used stasis to slow the poison down while we analyze the sample to create an antidote," his father was muttering to someone, and suddenly Scorpius was seven again, being rescued from a dank, smelly room. He could feel the tears well up and he turned his head away roughly.

"Dad?" Scorpius whispered, conscious of just how weak he sounded. "Dad, what's going on?"

He felt his father shift, then felt cool lips on his forehead, which _terrified_ him. Draco Malfoy never kissed his son, though it wasn't exactly a kiss, just as if his father was pressing his lips against Scorpius's skin. He could feel his father trembling slightly.

"You've been poisoned. It's slow acting, so we can only assume that whoever poisoned you wanted you alive. We're working on an antidote."

Scorpius was embarrassed to feel tears slipping down his cheeks. He reached up to press the heels of his hands against his eyes, trying to pull himself together. "Gus."

His father nodded, looking far older than Scorpius had ever seen him. "Rest now. Don't worry about Gus."

"Sometimes I think if you had it your way I would be bundled off to the Manor and never let outside again."

"Are you kidding me? That would be much too dangerous. Mother would corrupt you."

Scorpius snickered a little, until something seized in his chest and he groaned. His father gently smoothed his hands through Scorpius' hair. His fingers were shaking.

"Sleep, now," said his father. Scorpius obligingly closed his eyes.

Scorpius thought he heard a whispered, "I love you," but before he could confirm it, he drifted into a troubled sleep.

Blessedly, Scorpius did not remember much about St. Mungo's, just that there was a lot of screaming. Scorpius had an uncomfortable feeling that most of the screaming he recalled was done by him. One of the few times he was lucid enough to have some sense of awareness, he realized he was curled around a slight form seated at the side of his bed.

"Oh, my poor darling," his mother whispered, pressing a cool hand to his forehead.

"Mother?" Scorpius asked. "Thought—America."

"I was. I'm here now."

"Glad," Scorpius murmured, then drifted back to sleep again.

When he finally fully woke up—not that half-conscious state he had been in for the past several days—his vision was still somewhat blurry, but he could see far more than he had before.

"Dad?" Scorpius croaked, and one of the blurs stood quickly, sitting beside him on the bed.

"Oh, Scorpius, it worked," his father said, and then his breath hitched. Scorpius reached up to touch his cheek, horrified to realize that yes, his father _was_ crying.

"Don't cry, Dad. I'm okay now," Scorpius mumbled, taking his father's hand weakly. Of course, that just made his father cry harder, so Scorpius just patted his hand until he got it out of his system. Scorpius never was good at comforting, and it was triply hard when it was his stoic father who was crumbling before him. Scorpius never had fully grown out of the belief that his father was the strongest man in the world, and to see him break down like this was absolutely _terrifying._

His father smoothed his hand over Scorpius's hair, clearing his throat. "I'm so glad," his father said, and sounded close to tears again.

Scorpius patted his hand again, trying for a weak, comforting smile. Then he frowned. "Is mum here?" he asked, half-convinced he was just remembering a delusion until his father nodded.

"She's at the Manor right now, but should be back shortly."

Scorpius's eyes popped, in spite of their sub-optimal condition. "She's staying at the manor?"

"Yes."

"With you?"

"Contrary to what you might think," his father said, sounding a lot more like himself in his annoyance, "your mother and I _are_ adults."

"Just checking," said Scorpius, then switched to a safer topic. "Did you find out what happened?"

Scorpius's father took another deep breath before he spoke. "Once word got out that you had been poisoned and were—were not doing well—"

"Dying," Scorpius supplied, tactlessly.

His father's entire body flinched. "Don't."

Immediately, Scorpius felt bad. He knew that his father had to have been in a hell just as bad—if not worse, since he was fully aware of everything—than Scorpius had been in, and Scorpius didn't need to rub it in. "I'm sorry, Dad."

His father nodded, accepting his apology. "When it got out that you weren't doing well and—and dying," his father grabbed Scorpius's hand and squeezed it, as if to reassure himself that Scorpius was still alive, "Gus wrote a letter to Luna confessing about the box of chocolate."

"That _rat_!"

"Yes, well, thankfully Gus is just—troubled, and not murderous. He told us about the box of chocolates he had received from Vincent Crabbe Sr." 

Scorpius didn't need to see his father's face to know how painful that was to admit. He had never met Vincent Crabbe, of course, but he had been his father's friend since childhood. He thought it might be something like if Mr. Potter had tried to kill Bruiser, then decided that it was _nothing_ like that at all and wondered the potion they gave him for pain would fade soon, since it was obviously making him daft.

"Thankfully, you left enough chocolate in the box for us to analyse the ingredients in the poison and successfully find a cure. It wasn't easy. The ingredients in the chocolate altered some of the components of the poison, but with the help of Hermione Weasley we were able to quickly identify the poison and brew an antidote."

"Mrs. Weasley helped?"

His father snorted. "Of course. Even if she _didn't_ have an entire generation of kids freaking out at her, two of which were her own children, Hermione was also my business partner for over a year and a—good woman."

"I know that," Scorpius protested. Then he grimaced. "So, give it to me straight. How bad is it? Really?"

His father remained silent until Scorpius began squirming. "The poison has damaged your occipital cortex. It isn't beyond repair, but it will take time and a lot of treatment to fully recover."

"Oh."

"It could have been so much worse, Scorpius. You'll eventually completely regain your vision—it will just take time."

"Right," Scorpius said quietly. He closed his eyes tightly, knowing that he would need time to digest _that_ , but not in front of his father. He changed the subject. "Speaking of the Weasley-Potter generation, how is everyone?"

Again, his father didn't say anything for a long moment, and Scorpius desperately wished he could clearly see his expression. The way he held himself said enough. The Weasley-Potter generation did not take well to Scorpius being poisoned.

"Rest now," his father said, gently. "You'll have your chance to talk to them soon."

Scorpius wanted to protest. He desperately wanted to know if they were okay—James took things so _hard_ sometimes, and Hugo—but he was already drifting back to sleep.

When he woke up again, James was stretched out beside him, fast asleep with Bruiser curled up on his chest. Scorpius smiled a bit. Someone must have snuck his attack peacock in. He should let James sleep; Merlin knew he probably took his illness just as bad as his father had, but he didn’t. Instead, he poked him in the arm. James jumped slightly, opening dark ringed eyes, and then burst into tears.

"You too?" Scorpius asked, resuming with the hand patting.

"Shut up, you almost _died_!" Thankfully, James reigned his emotions under control and manfully wiped away the rest of his tears with a great, wet sniff. "You don't understand, mate. At one point, even my Aunt Hermione gave up, and she _never_ gives up. It was only when Gus confessed to Mrs Goyle that we thought we had a chance."

Scorpius winced, settling back into the pillows. "No wonder why Father looked so wrecked."

"You should talk to him," James said, picking Bruiser up. Bruiser blinked large eyes at him, cooing softly. "He blames himself."

"Why in Merlin's name would he blame himself?"

James gave him an odd look. "You were kidnapped in revenge because your dad put a bunch of Death Eaters in Azkaban. Of course he blames himself."

"It's not his fault," Scorpius snapped.

"I know that," said James, and Scorpius didn't need perfect vision to know when his friend was rolling his eyes. "He still feels responsible, though."

Scorpius winced. "I'll talk to him. _Merlin,_ what a mess."

James snorted.

"What?"

"Understatement of the year."

Scorpius cracked a grin, suddenly and all at once absurdly glad that James was in his life. It must have showed in his face, because James elbowed him in the side and setting back down onto the bed.

"Don't get soppy on me."

"I love you, mate."

James groaned and shoved him on the side.

A steady stream of visitors checked in on him after that. His mother, father, and James were the most prevalent, followed closely by Hugo and Lily. Rose and Prissy made their appearances, and even Mr. Potter dropped by.

Al was conspicuously absent.

"Oh, sure, just abandon a guy after he's died on you," Scorpius groused to his mother, who had the misfortune of visiting him when he was feeling particularly low.

"I'm sure he'll come soon. Now drink your pineapple juice."

*

Al was indeed very much avoiding Scorpius, but on the fifth day he screwed up his courage, entered Scorpius's room in St. Mungos, and said, "I fancy you."

"Uh," said Hugo. "I think I'll go now."

"Al—" Scorpius said. His eyes were huge and still clouded over.

"Yep, going now," said Hugo, abandoning their chess game to flee from the room.

"I fancy you," Al continued before he lost his nerve. "I fancy you, all right? Merlin, this must be weird for you, but I had to tell—you almost _died_ —look, I'll get over it, okay? Probably. Eventually. Look, I just won't bother you about it, okay?"

"Don't."

Something inside of Al cracked and he doubled over slightly. Of course. What the hell was he thinking? Scorpius didn't even want to be his _friend_ , let alone his boyfriend. 

Fuck, that hurt a lot more than he thought it could. It was like they were eleven again and Scorpius had just rejected his offer for friendship, only so, so much more worse. He wasn't totally sure he would be able to recover from _this_ , and fuck, he needed to get out of here _right now_ , before he did something unforgivably pathetic like start crying—

"Merlin, James and you are such _girls_ sometimes," Scorpius snapped, since he apparently liked using stinging hexes in open wounds. "I meant don't get over it."

For a moment, Al didn't quite understand, and then all of the air left him in a quiet whoosh. "Oh."

"I like you too," Scorpius said, faced pinched in annoyance. Like this was something that pissed him off, which Al supposed was very likely.

Al, who had had his fair share of confessions, had never had one so—recalcitrant.

"You do?" Al asked, dubiously. "I didn't think you did. I thought you hated me, since you kissed me that one time—" And then he stopped, because even he could see the ridiculousness of that statement.

By the look Scorpius was giving him, he seemed to share this sentiment. "It wasn't a 'love thy enemy' potion. It was a confidence potion."

"Oh," Al said for a second time. "That's good."

They sat in awkward silence for a long moment, Al scratching under Bruiser's chin and Scorpius fiddling with the duvet.

"So, um." Al cleared his throat. Normally, he was so good in situations like this. "How long have you fancied me?"

Scorpius, who had already looked unhappy, scowled even more. He looked like he wanted nothing more than to tell Al to sod off, and he would, if Scorpius told him to, he couldn't be with someone who hated him more than he liked him, couldn't do a repeat of his parents—

"I realised when I was eleven. The second time we met, at Platform 9 ¾. Though, to be completely honest, it was long before then."

And it was like Scorpius turned Al's life completely upside down. He thought about the past five years, of all the petty fights he had with Scorpius, and factored in that Scorpius had _liked_ him the entire time.

"Holy crap."

Scorpius tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. 

"You must have thought I was the biggest wanker ever," Al sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Scorpius's lips twitched. "Well, a bit."

Again, they looked anywhere but at each other.

"This is probably the most unromantic moment ever."

Scorpius snorted and finally looked at Al, smiling. Just like that, all of the tension seemed to drop away. "You're really bad at this kind of stuff, huh?"

"I'm _not_. I'm normally really good at this kind of stuff. It's just—you're different."

And because Scorpius was weird, he was apparently _pleased_ by this. "I can accept that." He grinned suddenly and something in Al's stomach squirmed. "You should give me a kiss, though."

" _What_?"

"To try it out. Test your feelings, you know." Scorpius's head dropped back and he closed his eyes, looking for all the world like he was going to be kissed. And the worst part was, Al was drawn towards him, heart hammering in his throat because of fear or excitement, he couldn't tell. He was close enough to see that Scorpius's eyelashes were darker than his hair and almost indecently long for a boy, and that his nose was slightly crooked, probably from when their kidnappers had hit him all those years ago, and Al was going to kiss him—

That is, until Scorpius burst out laughing and Al remembered that as prim and proper Scorpius _appeared_ , he was still best friends with James and Hugo. Certain that his face was purple now, Al grabbed his pillow and attacked Scorpius with it, despite Scorpius's pleas that he was still injured and that Al was a complete brute.

"Your face!" Scorpius gasped, swiping at the corner of his eye with his finger. "I'll never forget it!"

And then suddenly Al really was kissing him, bracing himself against the headboard with his forearm. Scorpius's lips were shockingly soft and he tasted like pineapples, which was likely attributed to the empty glass on his nightstand. He kissed Scorpius slowly, just a gentle caress that ignited something within Al, burning him from the inside out.

When he pulled back, Scorpius's face was flushed and his hair tousled, and he was looking at Al with a dazed sort of smile, and Al thought, I did that. He grinned back, pretty sure he hadn't been anything but a bright red since his initial confession.

As if he read Al's mind, Scorpius said, "You're, um. You're really red."

Al whacked him with the pillow again.

The tension broke with Scorpius's surprised laugh as he grabbed the pillow. "No, I mean, seriously! You've been really red for at least ten minutes now. I'm getting worried."

Al felt a goofy grin tugging at the corners of his mouth in spite of himself. "And you're saying _I'm_ really bad at these kinds of things."

"Well," said Scorpius huffily, "it's not like I've had a lot of experience."

Al narrowed his eyes at Scorpius suspiciously. "What about Rose?"

"Obviously, she was a beard."

Al had hoped as much, but it was a relief to hear it nonetheless. He cleared his throat. "And Hugo?"

Scorpius's face clouded in confusion. "What about Hugo?"

"I mean, didn't him and you have a thing?"

"Is that what you thought?" A slow grin that Al wasn't sure he liked crept over Scorpius's face. "Why, Albus Severus, were you _jealous_?"

"Of Hugo?" Al scoffed. "Give me a break."

"Well, I can't say we were ever officially together, though there were those few nights where we experiment—Merlin, Al, I was kidding!"

Al blanked his face, wondering if he had looked a murderous as he felt. It still surprised him, sometimes, that he could get so jealous over _Scorpius_ that he didn't always realise he was furious until someone called him out on it. He frowned slightly.

"I'm serious. Hugo is with Liang Suen. I thought everyone knew that."

Of course Al had heard that rumours about his cousin and Liang, but he had just assumed that she was Hugo's beard. Al relaxed back into the pillows, deciding to believe Scorpius. It was hard to let go of the suspicion that had festered for nearly half a year, but he took solace in the fact that he could beat Hugo up if there really _was_ anything between him and Scorpius.

"Just you," Scorpius said, so quietly that Al wasn't sure he heard correctly. He looked down at Scorpius and swallowed thickly at look of complete vulnerability on his face. "Just you."

Al's grin turned smug and Scorpius rolled his eyes, the vulnerable look vanishing, though he didn't protest when Al somewhat awkwardly put his hand on Scorpius's knee. "Good."

"Oh, that's rich, coming from the Hogwarts Expre—agh! Seriously, Al, stop hitting me, you oaf!"

It was good, Al reminded himself, dropping on top of the squirming and laughing Scorpius ruthlessly, that Scorpius had survived. Even if Al was eventually going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it this far, thank you very much for reading! It's been a long and bumpy ride writing this fic; I started it in 2009 and have been poking at it since. And now, it's done!


End file.
